Song One-Shots
by Plugnuts
Summary: Jeremy, Mike, Fritz, Sam(FNaF4 Kid) and Scott are back along with a few special guests! They all wander aimlessly awaiting their turn to survive the horrors of my mind in the form of some one-shots built with songs included! Will they all be able to make it out alive or be put through death over and over in different scenarios? Requests for songs: Yes Rated T. Updates might be slow
1. Nightmare By NateWantsToBattle

**Bold is lyrics  
** ** _Is what you'll see later  
_** _Mike's_ _thoughts_  
Mirror  
 _Old friend lost to death._

 _WARNING:_ Contains suicide options, if you do not like that, it's best to avoid it.  
FNAF isn't mine.

A man that goes by the name of Michael Schmidt now sits upright in his bed, head in hands, fearing his fate.

About six days ago Mike received a phone call offering him a job for an attraction at the amusement park Nightmare Peak. The name threw him off, but the man said it was only because the horror attractions opened at night, not because of what had happened years before. Everyone knew of that event. Mike knew that he needed a job but this was out of the blue! When he was about to say 'no' the man said to meet him there the next day for an interview, at the same time that Mike had picked up the phone to this call. It had seemed weird to Mike but hen he was about to ask about the time the man had hung up. Mike went, oblivious but nervous.  
When he entered the park he was blindfolded, Mike of course freaked out but a syringe in the arm put him right to sleep.  
Once Mike woke up he was greeted by the smell of dried up blood. Smelling this, Mike jumped up from where he had been lying on the floor and bolted to the door, banging on it. The door was locked, it wouldn't budge and that set fear into his heart. He was trapped, Mike looked around and found a man, he was sitting down on a leather chair looking smug.. Mike wildly guessed that he was the owner of the park. The owner grinned at Mike, Mike swallowed and sat down on the other leather chair that the owner had gestured to for him to sit on, sweat was dripping down Mike's face and onto the bloodied floor. The owner then told Mike that his name was Nate Smith. He was a slim man, raven black hair, neon green earrings, black glasses which covered his dark brown eyes that were filled to the brim with care but there was something else, something that Mike couldn't describe.. It sent shivers down his spine. This man was trouble and he knew it. Nate wore a red shirt with the words 'Keep Calm And Spam The Hell Out Of Flamethrower' Mike noted that it had some kind of lion on it too.. He might have to search that up on his computer. Looking down Mike saw that he had black trousers and green shoes. Nate had told Mike of what he had to do but he never revealed the name of said attraction. Mike nodded through it calming down once he noted that Nate wasn't showing any hostility towards him. When Mike had asked him what the name was, Nate simply passed him a contract that looked similar to the one at his last job, though he paid it no mind.. at the time. Mike merely shrugged and signed it, not bothering to read it. Nate stood up from his seat and walked over to Mike grabbing the contract and revealing the attraction's name. Mike paled.  
Fazbear's Fright _'He must have known.. Shit..'_ He, once knowing what could lie ahead, pleaded to his new boss to free him of his contract but Nate decided to break his spirits and say that he could go to jail for breaking his contract, Mike had no other choice but to obey.  
"Welcome to the family Mike.. _No More_ will I have to worry about you declining the position" Mike had simply nodded to that, knowing that he knew of his previous job. He must have known they were going to find one and make him deal with it. _'I'm just destined to deal with animatronics aren't I!'_

Back to the present, Mike feels as though he's going insane. The past week had been hectic for him, Sunday being the day where it all began. With his ..boss forcing him to work, the zombie rabbit hunting him down like a predator would it's prey and now he's hearing whispers telling him to  
'Just sleep. Just dream' Mike, right now is considering suicide. _'My life is just.. Mangled up..'_  
 **"Just sleep. Just dream"** Sweat dripped down his brow as he heard the whispers again.  
 **"Just sleep. Just dream"** Oh, if only he could. If he's going to survive the nights ahead he's going to need his sleep, but sleeping with constant fear flowing through you isn't easy, and Mike knows that best. With the suicide option finally getting to him, Mike leaps out of bed and runs over to his window. Pulling on the handle he found that it wouldn't open. _'Please.. Please open for me!'_ Several tries later Mike gave up, but that wouldn't stop him. Mike ran over to his door only to find that it too wasn't going to open anytime soon. _'Fuck's sake!'_ Mike backed up then threw himself at the wooden door. It stood like it hadn't even been touched. He leaned up against it tears streaming down his now bloodied cheeks, bloodied because he had accidentally crashed his face into the wooden structure. It stung, but he didn't care.  
 **"Just Sleep. Just dream"** Mike backed away from the door. He swore he just heard the whispers come from behind it, was that why he couldn't open it? He wasn't sure, but he knew the voices weren't here to help.

That's when he heard them again, but this time, he heard it coming from behind. This time, it wasn't a whisper. It was a clear voice that struck him like lightning.  
 **"In the back of my mind, I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time"** Mike quickly turned around to where he heard the voice but saw nothing. Was he hallucinating? He had been seeing the animatronics of his past come at him, but disappear on contact. Or was this some sort of prank someone was pulling on him..? It didn't sound like anyone he knew but then again it could be anyone his friends knew right? He sat down on his bed, it was those thoughts that were bouncing around in his mind. _'My friends can't do that.. They don't know where I live!'_ Mike's thoughts came to a halt and a new one struck him. The whisper was talking about a monster.. _'_ _Is it me?'_ His question was answered when the voice spoke once more.  
 **"But I couldn't see, the monster was me, and no one heard our cries.."** Mike screamed and spun to face the wall in front of him. Still Nothing. More tears were streaming down his face, he couldn't stop them and he didn't want to. Mike just wants to get away from everything and be free.. Yet he can never be free and Mike knows that it's true. Thinking back to what the voice had said.. It had said that it itself was the monster.. And cries? He hasn't heard any cries as of late.. Except his own. _'What is going on!?'_ He held his head in his hands trying to answer the constant questions that kept crawling into his mind, the ones that have appeared during his time at the pizzeria came back and Mike now had to try and answer those too, though they would be answered soon enough. But he didn't know that.

Mike had come to a conclusion that maybe it was just that dumb Golden Freddy animatronic that haunts his dreams every now and again. _'But then again.. It all sounded so real...'_ Mike's breathing became rapid, if it was GF then wouldn't he be dead by now? Then he'd be happy.. Adrenaline was now pumping through his veins and the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end. He knew his chances of sleeping were now futile.  
 **"Now I've run out of tears, the time has come for me to disappear"** Wait. Disappear? Does that mean the voices will leave and let him end his life? Or was it just some part of it's demented speech that will no doubt haunt him the rest of his sad life. He felt something grip his shoulders and the presence of something get close to his left ear whispering to him, Mike felt his heart skip a beat, but not in a good way.  
 **"Get me out of this mess, and away from this stress.."** Mike didn't know what it had meant by that. 'Get me out of this mess, away from this stress' He couldn't quite figure it out. _'Out of this mess.. Away from stress? Meaning free them? Are they after me for something!? ..I wish that they'd free me.'_ He let several more tears escape his eyes, and he knew for certain that tonight was going to be his last. Mike Schmidt, the man who survived seven nights at Freddy's was going to die by the hands of something he can't even see. _'Out of all things..'_ He felt the grip leave his shoulders and for a split second he saddened, they're not going to help him are they? But not even a second after his hope returned because the grip returned and this time, he saw a hoard of ghosts huddled around him. The one holding him was a dark brown colour with a black top hat with a bonus black bow-tie. The others, a deep violet ghost wearing a blood red bow-tie and black glasses, a sunny yellow ghost wearing a red-stained bib with the words 'Help us!' sown on, a burgundy ghost with a green eye patch which oozed something red and a golden ghost that looked almost exactly like the brown ghost but this time the bow-tie and top hat were a navy blue. All of the ghosts around him started crying the same red substance that he saw oozing out of the the burgundy one's eye-patch. He realized soon after that it was blood. Mike tensed as the brown ghost that was holding him shouted.  
 **"Set me free so I can rest!"**

Mike was flung at the wall by the hands of the brown ghost, the purple ghost appeared in front of the wall, tearing the wallpaper off to revel a dark purple portal. Once Mike reached it he was sucked inside _'I'M TRIPPING BALLS!'  
_ In a flash Mike was transported somewhere he didn't recognize at first. Beads of sweat are rolling down his face at an alarming rate and Mike was scared shitless, he didn't know where he was until it finally hit him. He was in his old security guard office, sitting on his broken down chair, wearing his old purple uniform, tied up. The ghosts were still with him and he wanted to move, to escape to do anything! But the ropes and fear wouldn't let him move a muscle, all the ghosts shouted at him with perfect unison making him fear them more than he should have. _'I'm doomed.. But that's good right? ..Right?'_  
 **"We're only kids who lost our way!"** The violet ghost went over to him and picked him up by the throat. Mike could only stare into his dark brown eyes.  
 **"But if we wait long enough, we will be saved!"** The violet threw him back onto the chair which then rolled to the back of the office due to the force, making Mike bash his head against the wall. _'How can a ghost be so strong! And what's with the glasses? Oh, and now I have a headache! Thanks to you glasses!'_ The yellow one came over to him.  
 **"Just sleep! Just dream!"** Yellow then sliced off his ropes, how it did Mike didn't want to know. Backing away, it and the rest continued.  
 **"This isn't fair! No we're not just what we seem!"** Mike didn't want to know the rest, not wanting to get hurt again because of them he bolted out of the office and into the west hall, leaving a trail of blood. After a few minutes of running he grew tired, he steadily got his breath back in large puffs whilst leaning against the wall. Mike looked up and his eyes opened wide with his mouth agape when he realized that he was still in the same hall, he figured that it was never-ending, he looked around and saw the trail. _'W-was that me..?'_ He was pushed to the floor, holding his head Mike looked up and almost screamed at who it was. Foxy. Mike tried scrambling away but the fox jumped onto him stopping his escape.  
 **"We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside!"** The fox animatronic faded and in it's place sat the burgundy ghost. Mike's eyes went wide, he tried pushing the ghost off but his hands went right through him.  
"You can touch me bu-!" Fox, Mike had nicknamed him, shushed him by covering his mouth.  
 **"It's not a game, not to blame, we're forced to hide!"** Fox looked around, took a quick glance at Mike anger evident in his eyes, then dashed off into pirates cove. Mike was left there on the ground more confused than he's ever been before. One being that he wasn't in the hall but next to pirates cove, two because Fox had left a trail of blood and three because Mike had left his own trail of blood. Mike didn't know whether to scream or cry, he chose to keep quiet, not wanting to give away his location. The blood trail leading from the office to pirates cove -his and Fox's trails had combined- reminded him of one of his previous Nightmares from when he was working here as a night guard.  
The Nightmare consisted of him checking the cameras and seeing Foxy run down the west hall, he had quickly put the camera down and reached for the button, but was a second too late. Foxy ran in and screeched something distorted in his face. Mike, in return, screamed and tried to get away but that only resulted in a hook stabbing him right through his chest and out the other side. Mike screamed until his breath ran out leaving him gasping and spurting blood, Foxy pulled out his hook leaving a rather large hole in Mike's chest. He stood and watched as Mike fall down onto his knees, blood draining out of his chest. Mike looked up at Foxy who was giving him a triumphant grin. Mike collapsed onto his own pool of blood, an organ or two slipping out of the hole but Mike was in too much pain to do anything about it. Foxy then dragged him by the arm out of the office, down the west hall leading to pirates cove. Mike left a blood trail. When they got to the supply closet he saw Bonnie in there giving him an evil smirk that says **'Game over'** Mike already knew it was a Game Over the minute Foxy set foot in his office, he would've fought back if he could but he was much to weak to do anything that required moving his limbs. When Foxy got to his cove he threw Mike inside, then he himself stepped inside to torture Mike in more ways then one letting his screams be heard all over the pizzeria.  
Mike was brought out his flashback by Bonnie grabbing him like a criminal would his hostage, covering his mouth. Bonnie's figure faded to reveal the violet ghost, Bon, Mike nicknamed him, Bon then whisper shouted into his right ear.  
 **"Just sleep! Just dream!"** Mike was thrown to the floor. He looked up to see Bon running down to the supply closet, leaving yet another blood trail.  
"Almost like my Nightmare... But not quite" Mike said to himself. The golden ghost came up next to Mike.  
 **"It's only a Nightmare and soon we'll be set free!"** Mike jumped out of his skin. He looked up to see all the ghosts towering over him. _'Well.. Shit'_  
 **"And soon we'll be set free..."** Everything faded to black.

When Mike came to he was lying in his bed ..with no ghosts. Was it all a dream? A Nightmare? He sat upright and looked over to his window.. The world outside was all white, not a house, person or building in sight. Mike chuckled _'I must be going insane'_ He got out of bed and went over to the door, he would open it and leave his room if not for the missing handle. Mike, thinking that maybe he was still sleeping, walked over to his bed and pulled a Purple knife out from underneath it. Why? For security purposes. Mike pulled the knife up to his throat, ready to slice it open only for it to be knocked out of his hand by an unknown force. Mike, coming back to his senses, realized what had happened and reached for the knife again, only to be knocked back onto his bed and pinned down by a ghostly figure. He soon found out that this wasn't a dream at all, it was real life. Everything came crashing down. Was that all real life too? Mike was let go and he just laid there thinking this through but not finding a suitable conclusion, he kept those thoughts going until he heard the voice again and this time it came from the spot next to him.  
 **"And I've been crying out for help"** Mike jumped up and looked next to him, finding nothing yet again. _'Yup! Definitely going insane!'  
_ "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mike shouted to nobody in particular, especially since nobody was even there to begin with ..except for ghosts.  
 **"I know I bite but I mean well"** Before Mike could even process what the voice that was coming from behind said he felt an excruciating pain coming from his right shoulder, he screamed and looked at his wound, his shirt was now soaking wet with fresh blood, the liquid dripped down his sleeve onto his Purple bed sheets.  
"W-why...?" Mike asked the non-existent ghost, he gripped his shoulder with his left hand trying to stop the blood from leaking out.  
 **"Can you see my disguise?"** Mike looked up and came face to face with none other than the charred Freddy who had repeatedly lunged at him in that damn horror attraction more than once the night before. He could feel the fear rising up in his chest, the beads of sweat coming down like a waterfall and shivers crawling down his back. _'Fuck!'_  
 **"I'm different inside"** The charred Freddy faded away to reveal that same brown ghost he feared. Fred, Mike nicknamed the ghost, grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him off of his bed. Mike froze in fear at his touch, tensing when Fred suddenly threw him back onto the bed. _'WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT!? SERIOUSLY!'_ Fred then asked Mike a question he wished he didn't.  
 **"Can you break this spell?"**

'Break this spell' Mike didn't know what he had meant by that. What spell? These ghosts had told him things he wished he hadn't known, for starters one of them said that they bite.. Were they referring to the Bite of '87? Mike had heard the Phone Guy say something about it, but he never said who it was so he never knew the victim's name. For seconds, Fox said that they aren't to blame.. They? Does he mean the animatronics? Mike knew that they had stuffed countless guards into suits but.. They aren't to blame for that? For murder? Why? What does this have do do with anything? The only way to find out is to hear the rest of what these ghosts had to say. Mike hesitantly nodded for Fred to continue, Fred gave a small nod back. Smirking.  
 **"And all the ghosts from before, they're knocking and they're breaking down your door"** Mike mentally slapped himself for his idiocy. _'Mental note: When you're confronted by ghosts don't let them continue their terrifying, possibly can kill you speech!'_ After that thought Mike's bedroom door started being assaulted from the other side, Mike sat on his bed terrified, he looked to Fred, but he wasn't there. _'SON OF A BITCH!'_ The door was blasted apart sending bits of wood everywhere. Mike had blocked most of the wood by holding a pillow up to his face but the rest of his body got blasted by the debris. More of his blood started to seep through his clothes, though Mike tried to ignore the pain and focus on protecting himself. He lowered the pillow to get a good look at what had destroyed his door, he nearly screamed at what was there. It was the toy animatronics -Mike knew because his best friend Jeremy had sent him pictures- but they weren't how Mike knew them. No. They all looked like The Mangle. Broken, destroyed and genuinely _Mangled_. Mike resisted the urge to scream, he thought about all the possible forms of escape. _'Or maybe I could just let them-_ **_NO!_** ' Mike unknowingly jumped off his bed and ran over to the window. The yellow ghost appeared next to him trying to pry it open with it's hands. It then carried on from what Fred had said.  
 **"So please set us free.."** Mike knew that it was talking about them both escaping this situation.. Or was it talking about something else? He couldn't tell.  
 **"Now you have the key.."** Mike looked at the yellow ghost who was holding out a golden key to him, he somehow knew that it was the key to the window. _'My window didn't have a key before.. My poor, poor sanity'_ He needed to set them both free using this key. The _Mangled_ animatronics started crawling over to them, not wanting them to leave them there. They're not the only one's who want to be free. Mike pushed the key into the keyhole twisting it so that it was unlocked, he looked over to the yellow ghost and found out that it was replaced by the charred Chica animatronic which haunts him at his new job, he ignored the new-found fear and got the window open, he didn't notice that The Mangle had reached him until he was tripped up by it.  
"Shiiiiit!" Mike shouted. Mike landed on the ground with a thud, The Mangle mere inches away. He tried kicking her away but that resulted in The Mangle biting into his shoe as he kicked it's face. It started pulling him towards them. Mike tried grabbing onto the foot of his bed but that didn't do anything for him as he was just yanked away from it.. Mike could feel his foot breaking from inside The Mangle's mouth, he couldn't ignore the pain any longer. He tried and failed to get his foot free by kicking it with his other but that just resulted in it also getting trapped inside The Manlge's maw.  
"C-chica h-help!" Chica nodded and ran, Mike would of laughed if he could, over to The Mangle breaking open it's jaw and ripping out Mike's feet from it's mouth leaving large gashes across his shoes. _'AND THEY WERE NEW!'_ Mike cringed from the pain but kept strong. He didn't know how long that'll last. Chica picked him up off the ground bridal style and ran back over to the window. She forced the unlocked window open and jumped out, fading back into her ghost form in the process. Mike decided to nickname her Chi, the other ghosts appeared next to them as they fell into the infinite abyss of white.  
 **"Because I can't take the pain no more!"** Their world faded to white.

Mike woke up to find that all his wounds were gone and that he is now in a completely different office than before. An office much bigger than his but with no doors and instead, vents. Next to him a Freddy head. Something wasn't right here.. He was in the old restaurant wasn't he? Mike slapped his forehead. _'Of. Fucking. COURSE!'_ Mike picked up the tablet and looked at Camera 09.. On the stage stood the old animatronics. _'Aren't the toys supposed to be there?'_ The second he put down the tablet, all of the old ones where there with him. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica even the Golden Freddy animatronic.. The one that knocked him out cold on night one! _'The one that almost got me killed by freaking Bonnie over there!'_ He felt his anger building, that is, until he got a good look at them. Bonnie had his face missing and his right arm gone, tears every part of his suit. Chica with her missing hands, torn up suit with the top half of her head barely being held up by her endoskeleton. Freddy looked relatively normal except for a couple of tears here and there. Foxy looked like his torn up self with a lot more tears, not a lot of change there. Then there's what Mike likes to call Golden Freddy, the animatronic who haunts him the most. Golden Freddy was slumped on the desk, right ear missing and wires poking out in every direction. They were all looking directly at Mike, he was staring them down as well. Although, he didn't want to admit that he could feel the fear for them coming back. They all shouted at once, nearly knocking Mike off of his seat.  
 **"We're only kids who lost our way!"** Mike was confused. _'Again with this?'_ He didn't have time to react when Golden Freddy suddenly jumped at him, knocking him off of his chair and pinning him to the wall.  
 **"But if we wait long enough, we will be saved!"** He dropped Mike to the floor and looked down at him in sorrow before fading to the golden ghost, Mike decided to now nickname him Gold. Foxy walked over to him and pulled him up, fading to his ghost form, Fox.  
 **"Just sleep! Just dream!"** Fox pushed Mike over to Chica who upon receiving him faded to her ghost form, Chi. _'Am I their toy or something?'_ Chi passed Mike over to Bonnie. _'Mike toy confirmed! Get yours today! No but seriously.. I'm getting sick of this'_ Bonnie grabbed Mike by the scruff of his purple shirt and brought him up to his faceless face then faded to his ghost form, Bon.  
 **"This isn't fair! No we're not just what we seem!"** He tossed Mike to Freddy who caught him by his leg, hanging Mike upside down.  
"Ugh. I'm going to be sick at this rate.." Mike said to himself, secretly hoping for this whole charade to be over. Freddy faded to his ghost form, Fred. Fred brought Mike -still upside down- to his face.  
 **"We want to fly! But our souls are trapped inside!"** He dropped Mike to the ground and turned his head to the hall. Mike got up and rubbed his head glaring at Fred, Fred ignored his glare and pointed to the hall mouthing the word _**'Go'**_ Mike, knowing what he meant, ran down the hall.  
 **"It's not a game! Not to blame!"** Mike heard rapid footsteps approaching him, he didn't have time to look as a blue rabbit came up next to him. _'That must be toy Bonnie!'_ He pushed Bonnie away effectively leading to him tumbling into Party Room Four, Mike laughed at the scene whilst he safely ran up ahead into Parts and Service.  
 **"We're forced to hide!"** He slammed the door shut in time, if he had been five seconds later he would've most likely been captured and stuffed into a suit. Banging could be from the other side. Looking for somewhere to hide Mike found the old Golden Freddy suit from when he worked at the old place, he still hasn't forgiven it for almost killing him, but Mike decided that if he wanted to live he would have to wear it and trust it. He checked the suit for any wires of which Phone Guy mentioned on his first phone call.  
 **"Just sleep! Just dream!"** Finding no wires, Mike climbed into the suit and placed the head over his, becoming paralyzed soon after.  
 **"It's only a Nightmare and soon we'll be set free!"** Mike blacked out.

Mike awoke in a black abyss, chained down. He tried yanking on the chains but they just tightened around his wrist. Hissing at the pain Mike looked at his surroundings. Stopping and staring at a blackened window portraying the parts and service room and what he saw happening there made him want to scream out 'RUN!' but he couldn't talk, couldn't get out of these chains that bound him here. He felt useless. Mike had seen an article on the local newspaper stating that someone lured five kids to parts and service but it never said what had happened to them, he was about to find out. Outside of the abyss a purple clothed man by the name of Fritz Smith held five children captive. Mike knew this man. He used to meet up with him after Jeremy's shift, he was the daytime guard. Mike always went to the pizzeria with Fritz to see if Jeremy had survived, Mike was never disappointed. He never heard from Fritz after he had been swapped to the night shift, Mike had always thought that he died. _'I guess not.. WAIT! Fritz.. You.. YOU DID IT!? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?'_ Mike watched as Fritz showed the children the old animatronic suits. The ones he knew and hated.  
"Who wants to go first?" Fritz asked the children, the kid with the Freddy shirt put his hand up. _'They want this!? Fritz what the hell are you doing..?'  
_ "Me! Choose me mister security guard!" Mike didn't know what to do, didn't know what he could do. Mike heard a voice in his head.. Fred's Voice.  
 _ **'He told us we could join the band if we were wearing an animatronic suit. He was wearing a golden bunny suit, he said that it worked for him and that it would work for us. So we trusted him'**_ Fred stood next to Mike, he looked exactly like the little kid in front of Fritz but older. He was like the human Freddy, which freaked Mike out to no end. Fritz pulled the head off of the Freddy animatronic and placed it on the table.  
"See you up on stage, kid" Mike tried to get out of the chains again but they just tightened more, creating small cuts on his wrists, in the end Mike gave up. The kid's fate was unavoidable.. He knew that he couldn't stop fate, especially if it's already happened. Fritz lifted the kid above Freddy, Mike could only watch in horror as he started shoving the child inside. Fred looked down at Mike, who was on his hands and knees watching the child suffer.  
 _'I don't even know his name.. And yet here I am watching him die..'_ Mike looked up at Fred, tears in his eyes.  
 _ **'Chris. My name was Chris'**_ Mike turned back to the window and watched as the newly named Chris was shoved inside the suit, Mike could just hear the breaking of bones, the spurting of blood and the horrific screams. It was a whole new form of torture.  
"MAKE IT STOP! HELP!" Chris screamed, Fritz ignored his pleas and continued, getting the child's blood all over himself. The other children watched in complete silence each one knowing that any one of them could be next. Chris' screams soon died down and all that was left was for Fritz to place the head over Chris'.  
"Enjoy the show" Fritz shoved the head on Chris' resulting in one last pain induced scream. Every child and Mike cringed at the sound that vibrated around the room. The sound of bones being crushed from the inside. The kids all were crying, no one was spared from anything anymore. Yet, they all knew that it wouldn't end anytime soon.  
"Who's next..?" Most of the kids backed away from him, not wanting it to be their turn. Fritz noticed this and casually walked over to the kid with the Bonnie shirt. What Fritz didn't notice was that one child stood his ground.  
"I choose you~" Fritz picked the child up by the scruff of his shirt, the child begged and pleaded with Fritz to let him go but Fritz was having none of it. Fritz threw the child onto the table and tore the Bonnie head off of the suit. _'No.. Not again..!'_ Bon appeared on the other side of Mike. Bon looked like the human form of Bonnie but with brown eyes, glasses and black hair.  
 _'Do I dare ask what his name is..'_ Mike thought to himself, his question was answered by Bon.  
 ** _'Mark. My name was Mark. That man tricked us into going there so that he could get his revenge on the restaurant, almost died on his first night'_ ** Mike was shocked upon hearing that statement. _'Getting revenge by killing poor defenseless kids!? What a sick thing to do!'_ Mike was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a screaming child. Looking through the window he could see Mark's glasses smashed on the floor and Mark being shoved into the Bonnie suit.  
"AGHHH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Y-YOU'LL- AHHHHH! PAY F-FOR T-TH-THIS!" Two of the three remaining children looked on in fear, crying their little hearts out. Mike noticed how much the child was swearing. _'He knew that word at that age? Poor kid... I don't blame him'_ Mike wished he could do something to help.. Anything.  
"Mark! No!" Shouted a little girl. Mike shook his head slowly.. _'That'll only get you next..'_ As Mark was shoved further he began to cry and cough up blood. Chris never had to suffer that way, he was "lucky" enough to bypass that. Fritz, by this point was covered head to toe with two types of children's blood.  
"Don't worry little girl.. He'll have a lot of fun performing with the other kid" Mike knew better, B- Mark is suffering so much and it's all because of that bastard Fritz. _'He never even bothered to learn any of their names..'_ Mark was looking as pale as a ghost, he even mouthed the words 'End it' Obviously not wanting to suffer anymore, Fritz smirked in response and slammed the head down on Mark's ending it right there and then. The girl who had cried for Mark threw up the contents of her stomach onto the already dirty floor. Fritz' gaze landed on the girl who just threw up and is now banging on the steel door.  
"You can't leave.. It's your turn" Fritz turned away from Bonnie and went over to the girl wearing a Chica necklace.  
"Please no.." Fritz picked her up but the boy who backed away into the corner came over and kicked his leg.  
"Leave 'er alone! I won't allow anyone el-else ta s-suffer!" Fritz kicked the boy away.  
"You're next then brat!" Fritz shouted and placed the girl on the table, turning to the Chica animatronic. _'I knew it, sorry Chica girl.. Fritz.. You were a nice guy when I knew you, what happened that night?'_ Mike pondered this for a while. Well he did until he heard a loud screech. Chi appeared behind him looking like the little Chica girl. Blonde hair, bright green eyes with a yellow dress.  
 _ **'Sarah. My name was Sarah. The Purple Man was bitten by The Mangle when he was exiting the building that night, he was left there until the other staff arrived. By the time they found him the morning customers were already there. He blamed it on the kids and the restaurant, it's a miracle how he never died that day'**_ Mike thought about what she had said. _'Fritz was the victim of the bite? He never told me or Jeremy.. Why?'  
_ Sarah's screams soon died down and Mike couldn't even cry anymore, he felt broken by this point. Seeing kids die at the hand of his "friend" hurt him dearly, what hurt him more is the fact that Fritz didn't even tell him or Jeremy about his accident. Fritz slammed the Chica head onto her and turned to look at the child who had kicked him.  
"You're going next kid" The child looked at him eyes full of anger. The child stood up and walked over to face Fritz, being brave.  
"No! Ya can't just k-kill us off like this! Ye are goin' ta get yerself thrown in jail! We are gonna get our revenge on ya! Just ye wait!" This kid was wearing an eye-patch on his left eye -the eye that is showing is a bright blue-, dark brown hair poking out of a green beanie that had a giant blue and green eye on the front.  
"Trying to be a hero eh? Bit too late for that don't you think? Three of your friends are dead" The child backed up a bit knowing full well he should've done something sooner. Mike could only stare in sorrow at the scene.  
"So what if I'm late? Least I can try ta save ̸̷̶̵̴A̴̵̶̷̸̸̷̶̵̴a̴̵̶̷̸̸̷̶̵̴r̴̵̶̷̸̸̷̶̵̴o̴̵̶̷̸n̴̵̶̷̸ over there!" He pointed to the child who was staring off into the distance. _'Why can't I hear that kid's name?'_ Fritz chuckled and advanced on the child who backed away into the back wall. _  
_"It's too late to do anything kid. You were both done for the minute you stepped in here" Fritz came face to face with the child pulling off his beanie and placing it on his own head, taunting him.  
"Ye can't do that! It was made for me!" He tried kicking and punching Fritz but he wasn't fazed by his attacks.  
"It's no use ̸̷̶̵̴S̴̵̶̷̸̸̷̶̵̴e̴̵̶̷̸̸̷̶̵̴a̴̵̶̷̸n̴̵̶̷̸ we may as well give up..." The other child said looking up at him with soulless eyes. He sent the other child a glare. _'Why can't I hear their names?'_  
"Givin' up so soon!? But we aren't dead yet, ye can't give up!" Fritz grabbed the distracted child slammed him onto the table. A loud crack resonated around the room followed by a loud howl of pain. Mike flinched.  
"Giving up now pirate wannabe?" The kid looked up and spat at him. It was a mixture of blood and saliva.  
"I-it's c-called being BOSS! Ye mother fucking scar 'ead.." Fritz grinned at the child. _'He has spirit, I'll give him that..'  
_ "Alright then" Fritz went over to a couple of heads and picked up a Foxy one.  
"W-what are ye-!?" Fritz came back over to him, held up his head and smashed it on. Blood went everywhere. _'Oh. My god!'_ Fox appeared in front of Mike.  
 _ **'Sean. My name was Sean. In th' hospital after blamin' it on th' kids and th' restaurant he began ta blame it on Jeremy. Blamin' him fer takin' his job. Jer isn't going ta be seein' ye again'**_ Older Sean looked a lot like the child only instead of a black shirt he had a green shirt with the same eye that was on the green beanie, logo maybe? Mike noted his accent... Irish? Mike couldn't tell. He hasn't met any Irishmen until now. It could be the kid taught himself how to speak pirate. _'Wait.. JEREMY WON'T SEE ME AGAIN!?'_ Fritz shoved Jack in the Foxy suit with no trouble at all, though Mike was sure he saw a bone or two come out from his shoulder.  
"You're next scared-y cat" The other child just looked up at him, no fear.  
"Go ahead.. I'm doomed anyways.." The last child had light brown hair, dark brown eyes and is holding a Golden Freddy plush. Mike felt drawn to this child for some reason. Mike's chains came undone and he was set free. _'I'm free?'  
_ "Hey kid, where'd you get that?" Fritz kneel'd down in front of him, intrigued.  
"The puppet..." Fritz gave a shocked look. The puppet, he'll have to do something about that. He never got the chance.  
"Can I see it?" The kid nodded and handed it to Fritz, the moment he did it turned to the original brown. _'That toy.. Why do.. Uh..'_ Chris, Mark, Sarah and Fred went over to Mike. Sean and Mark grabbed his left arm whilst Sarah and Chris grabbed his right, Mike struggled but their grip was too strong.  
"It's me.." The child fell to the floor, dead. Gold appeared in front of Mike.  
 _ **'Aaron. My name was Aaron. The suit you are in is mine. He's comin' for you now Mike. Get away whilst you still can!'**_ Older Aaron looked like his younger self but had a shirt with the YouTube logo on it, he went over to Mike and gripped his shoulders.  
 _ **'He never left...'**_ Everything went white.

Mike found himself in his new office. He now knew that the ghosts he thought were haunting him, were actually kids seeking help. Help from the one who had escaped with his life.  
 **"We're only kids who lost our way!"** Following someone who was going to deceive them, lie to them and shove them into the very suits that they had loved.  
 **"But if we wait long enough, we will be saved!"** They were waiting for him to save them this whole time.. But how was he going to do that? Should he kill the very one who had killed them? Sean did say that Jeremy wasn't going to see him again.. Has he already taken care of him? He hasn't seen him in a while so it must be true. _'I'm going to kill that_ _bastard!'_  
 **"Just sleep! Just dream!"** Mike had a few minutes of silence for his lost friend, though he couldn't shed tears even if he tried. _'Sleep and dream in peace Jeremy...'  
_ **"This isn't fair! No we're not just what we seem!"** They don't kill on purpose, they have no control over the animatronics they possess. The animatronics try to get revenge _for_ the kids. They can't say to them **_'It's okay! Let us go!'_**  
 **"We want to fly! But our souls are trapped inside!"** They can't escape when the animatronics want to avenge them so much. They won't let them. _'_ _It's so fucking ridiculous!'_  
 **"It's not a game! Not to blame we're forced to hide!"** They can't try to take control, the animatronics will punish them. Don't blame them for the deaths they didn't cause.  
 **"Just sleep! Just dream!"** Mike hasn't been focusing on the cameras or the panel, when he looked up he froze. In front of him stood Springtrap.  
"Shit!" Springtrap slashed Mike across the chest leaving three large gashes.  
 **"It's only a Nightmare and soon we'll be set free!"**

Mike woke up screaming and crying. That nightmare had scared the crap out of him. _'But it all seemed so real... With the blacking out, the pain, even the.. The deaths!'_ Mike looked around stopping until his gaze was on his alarm clock. 18:30.  
"SIX THIRTY PM!? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP!?" Mike jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom where he was met with a horrific sight. There in front of him, lying on the floor was Jeremy, dead. His throat had been slit and he was left to bleed out on Mike's bathroom floor. Mike looked up at the mirror unable to express emotion. The mirror had the words 'You're next' written in Jeremy's blood. Mike looked down at himself and saw three tears in his shirt that were stained red.

"I'm burning down that cursed Attraction" On his face held an insane grin. Back in his bedroom on his bed sat the same Golden Freddy plush, the one that Aaron was holding in parts and service before it was given to Fritz. _**'Avenge us all Mike, avenge us all...'**_  
It was Jeremy's voice.

 **Did you like? It was really fun to do, I had a ton of fun writing this! By the way.. I added some people in there, can ye guess who they are~? By the way this idea is.. I don't know. Has it been used before? I remember seeing a Survive The Night one but it wasn't in much detail, so if you want to do something like this, ask or give credit. K? Cool~**


	2. Game Over By MiatriSs

**I'm back with Game Over! A nice reviewer suggested it to me, thank you for the nice compliments StarCre8tion8! I also know lots of FNAF songs (Over 50 to be precise~ P.S now that's sad xD) so if nobody suggests anything, I'll use one from my bank! ...List.  
Just to say, every time I use Mike, Jeremy, Fritz & (Insert child name of FNAF4 here later) they'll have the same kind of personality just in different kinds of situations. Some times they might be considering suicide, going insane... ect. I'm sadistic, so this'll be fun eh?  
Anyway onto the One-Shot which contains SUICIDE!  
P.S Sorry for changing the summary, again. Also FNAF isn't mine!  
Don't forget that bold is lyrics!  
** ** _Missing children + lyrics  
_** _Thoughts  
Phone_ _guy  
 **Mike's** **lyrics**_ (YES I'M WELL AWARE THAT MIKE HAS NO PARTS IN THIS! JUST GO WITH IT!) _  
_

 _ **Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria 00:00**_

A man that goes by the name of Michael Schmidt sat uncomfortably on his blood soaked seat, fresh with his own from the night before.  
Mike had had a run in with the band leader himself: Freddy Fazbear. He'd gotten out alive (obviously) but not without getting a fairly large gash on his right arm, thanks to Freddy chomping down on it. Mike was lucky it didn't break, not lucky in the fact that the event has mentally scarred him. The reason for his scarring was the fact that the company didn't let him go to the hospital, they "fixed" him themselves. He now had the words Game Over stitched into his arm. Forever reminding him of the horrors of Freddy Fazbears.  
Mike ran his hand through his silky brown hair, his hand coming out soaked in sweat. This was his fourth night, so of course he has a reason to be anxious. Fearful even. A golden ghost floated around his head, Mike didn't notice it. He was to fixated to his tablet. Nobody's moved so far, Mike was confused. It was the fourth night and no one has moved so far? They should've moved by the time he'd powered his tablet up, what was going on? That was when he'd heard it. Footsteps and the sound of a little girl's voice.  
 **"Something creepy in the hallway"** Mike paid it no mind, thought it being one of his hallucinations again. _'Stupid Golden Freddy.. Asshole'_ He switched back to Cam 1A, all were gone. Mike, panicking, jumped off of his seat and pressed down on the 'Light' button on his door. Bonnie. He smashed his fist upon the door button successfully locking the rabbit out. Mike settled down on his chair, calming down. _'This is gonna be one heck of a_ _night..'_  
 **"When the trigger goin' low way"** Trigger? Mike looked around, startled by what the voice had said. He looked down at his tablet, only instead of a tablet, he found a golden M9. Mike pushed it off of his lap and stood up, backing away. The chair rolling off towards the back. _'A-a gun? W-why? ..Where's my tablet?'_ He looked around, frantically looking for it, he couldn't lose it, not now. Not when it's his key for survival. He looked over at his desk, searching it.  
 **"Blow your mind across the wall"** Mike turned away from his desk, items scattering to the floor, the noise vibrating around the room. He saw the ghost, his breath hitched. It had the exact same aura as Golden Freddy. Mike thought about what the ghost had spoken for about a minute before finally getting it.. They want him to take his own life. As much as he considers the idea, he just can't see himself go through with the idea.  
 **"Free your soul to deadly haul"** Mike stared, tears made their way down his cheeks. They want him trapped, just like them. Mike knows the stories, he's read the headlines, the conspiracy theories. He's never believed them until now, where the truth is in his face staring deep into his soul. Mike thought about what the ghost had said again. _Free your soul to deadly haul._ They do want him dead. They've made that clear by sending the animatronics after him time and time again.

Mike scurried over to his chair, sitting down, holding his head in his hands. Trying to figure out everything but failing. How would he figure it out if they wanted him dead? He held his head up high, placing his hands down onto his knees. Looking back to the ground he spotted the gun. _'No'_ He thought. _'I won't let them drive me to suicide.. I have a life to live!'_ Glancing back at the ghost he realized that it wasn't in the room with him, instead it was outside the east hall. Glaring at him, clearly reading his face like a book. Mike cringed under it's gaze, fear rising.  
 **"Fear and pain are breaking chances"** Mike was stunned. It knew both about his fear and his pain. The pain being in his arm and the fear in his heart, threatening to burst out of his chest. He gasped, he could just feel the beating of his heart against his chest, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. It scared him more than he thought it could.  
 **"Your heartbeat get resonances"** Mike heard it echo around the room, the pain was there as well. It was like hearing someone punch against a sturdy piece of wood though in this case a heart punching the ribs concealed by your flesh, the noise was loud and clear to anyone who was near, he knew that the ghost had heard even though it's out there and not in the office. Mike didn't know what to do, so he stood up from his chair, knelt down and grabbed the gun, holding it to his head. Before he could do anything, he regained his senses.  
"No! What the fuck!?" He threw it back onto the floor, knowing that if he kept a hold of it, it would eventually lead to his down fall. The ghost looked crestfallen. The look turned to a sneer in a second.  
 **"Lodging turn of yours was short"** The words took Mike about two minutes to process. _'What does it- OH SHIT THE DOOR!'_ Mike quickly tore his gaze away from the ghost, leaped out of his seat and opened the left door, sighing as he slid down the wall.  
 **"Can you beat the 5-nights load?"**

He wouldn't. Mike knew that without his tablet, he was a sitting duck. A can ready to be shot off of the wall. Prey that's already lost to it's predator. Mike's breathing became frantic, he couldn't think straight. Couldn't see straight. He was shivering, shaking all over. With fear.  
 **"Something creepy in the hallway"** Mike stood up and looked straight at east hall. Chica. Mike stood up and rushed over, headbutting the button right before Chica could lay a feather on him. He backed away from the door, stumbling over his chair and onto the floor. Almost knocking himself out, thanks to a certain cupcake Mike threw down there in a fit of rage.  
 **"When the trigger goin' low way"** The gun was right next to his head, he could just pick it up and end it all. He reached for it but recoiled in disgust, he wouldn't end it like this. No. He will survive even if it creates scars that'll never heal. _'That's rather ironic'_  
 **"Blow your mind across the wall"** Mike got up into a sitting position, holding his head in his left hand, gun in the other. He had reached for it and grabbed it subconsciously. Mike looked under the desk, spotting the tablet. Tablet, he perked up. It was under the desk, but how? He didn't know nor did he care. He got it back! He might survive! He got up and threw his gun hand into the air, accidentally pressing down on the trigger, a gunshot echoed throughout the pizzeria. Realizing what he'd done Mike brought the gun down to his shocked face. _'Mia is going to be sooo pissed..'_ The ghost looked at Mike with a grin, before it fell when he realized that he wasn't in fact dead.  
 **"Free you soul to deadly haul"**

It was said with malice. Mad that the deed was not yet done. The ghost wanted Mike out, dead, gone. It had a personal vendetta against guards. Especially those who wear _purple._ The females were always given _pink_ whilst the males got _purple._ It despised the colour purple, hated with such a burning passion that it's driven it to _insanity_.  
 **"Fear and pain are breaking chances"** Mike could feel the pain in his arm return, worse than before. He groaned in pain, clutching his numbing arm. Blood started to pour down, even though he didn't do anything to make it bleed out like it was. He looked back at the ghost, deciding to name it Goldie. It just reminded him so much of GF that he- he couldn't resist.  
 **"Your heartbeat get resonances"** As if on Que his heartbeat echoed around the room, the urge to pull the trigger was slowly rising. Yet, Mike still fought it. Even though he couldn't let go of the gun, even if he threw it, it'd come back.  
 **"Lodging turn of yours was short"** This time it only took Mike five seconds. _'OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!'_ He ran over to the door and opened it, he couldn't let it drain all of his power. He looked to his tablet. 99% _'The fuck? Do I have unlimited power tonight? Huh!?'_ Mike went over to the desk placed the tablet down, then proceeded to bash his head against said desk, grunts of pain escaping his lips.  
 **"Can you beat the 5-nights load?"**

 _'No'_ Thought Mike as he turned to look at Goldie. Hatred in both of their eyes was evident.  
 **"Breathing dust get wicked strangle"** Before Mike could even process what Goldie said, freezing cold clawed hands wrapped around his neck. Tightening, leaving him gasping for breath, with fresh hot tears now streaming down his face. He didn't want them to come down, but he couldn't stop them, couldn't tear the hands away as they sent his limbs into shock. Numbing them and rendering them unusable. His vision became blurred so he couldn't see who was holding him in such a way, lifting him above the ground. Making him suffer more than he should. _'Move.. MOVE!'_ Mike regained the feeling in his arms, he took that advantage and grasped the clawed hands then tore them away from his neck. Leaving scratches that weren't deadly, but could do lots if not treated. Mike dropped to the floor, breathing in all the air that his lungs could hold, releasing it in large exhales. Repeat. Goldie looked down at him in pity that soon turned to envy. Why should he live if Goldie never got the chance to?  
 **"Endless waiting from this angle"** As Goldie looked down at him, it got the sudden urge to call in an animatronic to cause Mike even more pain. What? Couldn't a ghost have fun before it's prey can take his or her own life? The thought made Goldie purr in pleasure, Mike looked up in fear.  
 **"Shake M9 without linger"** Mike looked to the gun, then back at Goldie. What was it plotting? Mike looked back to the gun, glaring at it. He threw it at Goldie, who, in turn, caught it and threw it back. Hitting Mike on the head, knocking him to the ground. Conscious.  
 **"Push old trigger with your finger"** Mike held his head and reached for the gun, grabbing it he grinned. He _will_ push the trigger, just not at himself. He pulled himself up off the ground and went over to the east hall door, walking out, leaving behind a confused Goldie.  
Mike walked out of the hall and into the dining area. Spotting Bonnie, he aimed his gun to shoot a bullet through his stupid rabbit head. An insane smirk made it's way onto his face.

 **"They didn't tell about this place"** Bonnie turned around to look at Mike. The smirk dropped and Mike swore he could here a pin drop before Bonnie screeched and ran at him breaking everything that stood in his way. Mike, in turn, dropped the gun and legged it, managing to get about a meter away before Bonnie came crashing into him, sending them both to the floor. Mike screamed out in pain.  
 **"Now truth gonna hitting your face"** Mike scowled, as he saw Goldie floating above Bonnie's head. Bonnie got up, clutching Mike's arm like it was a new play toy. Well, it was to him ..but not to Mike. Bonnie turned his head to look at Goldie, Goldie shook it's head. Bonnie let out some unidentifiable noise and let go of Mike's arm. He'd spared Mike, for now.  
"Why did you do that...?" Mike looked up at Goldie.  
 **"Trying to keep you cold and smooth"** Mike gave Goldie a look of confusion. What kind of answer was that? Sure he was cold but smooth? _'I hope they don't mean what I think they do!'_

 **"Don't try so hard to be a hero"** That explained it. This was a little revenge for him attempting to shoot Bonnie, well there goes his 'genius' plan. Mike got up, holding onto his limp arm as blood dripped down onto the furry ground. His face as white as snow. Tears dripping down one eye whilst the other one dripped _blood._  
 **"Your price became equals to zero"** Mike instantly knew what Goldie was talking about here, it was talking about him being broken. He wasn't worth anything to the average person, no one had tried to fix him, to help him with his psychological problems. No one tried, because no one knew anything about it. He couldn't just go up to someone and say _'I'm being hunted by haunted animatronic animals.. please help me'_ They'd think that he was insane. Out of his mind. Plus the fact that he was under a contract stating that he couldn't tell another living soul for as long as he lives. The restaurant made this especially clear, the business actually being a secret set up designed to drive people insane. Assholes who don't care about the people, who only care about the money. The Fazbear business doesn't have enough of that since the incidents that happened there. They hire security guards to keep their robots safe for however long they last, then they get another one. It doesn't end, it never will. But Mike plans on ending it once and for all. _'But I feel so weak..'_  
 **"No way to run from the truth"** Mike sat down at a table, struggling to keep his eyes open any longer. He felt his life slipping away from him, the blood dripping where ever he went, draining his life energy. Goldie looked at Mike with a frown, clearly he wasn't suffering enough. He was gonna die whether from blood loss, hypothermia or suicide. Goldie was hoping for the latter rather than the former. The medium was bound to happen, Goldie knew since it could see Mike shiver. It was mid-winter after all. Goldie rolled it's eyes as Mike laid his head on the table, his arm hanging limp next to him. Goldie sighed and called for Foxy, Mike perked up in fear, getting up off of the table, falling to the floor.  
Foxy came running in, picking Mike up with his hook to his throat. _'You know what? YOLO!'_ Mike, having a sudden adrenaline rush, kicked Foxy back. He saw Goldie grinning, so he ran. He ran to the kitchen, thinking that in there could be some supplies to help his arm and keep himself warm. Forgetting about Chica and the Gun.  
Once inside the kitchen he rummaged through every draw and every cupboard he could find. After five minutes he could only salvage some old pieces of cloth and multiple aprons, it wasn't much but it'd do until he got out at six, then go to the hospital to get some _real_ medical attention. Mike didn't know why he didn't do it before, fear of what the restaurant may do to him maybe? He wasn't sure but he knew it was something important. Mike wrapped some cloth around his arm then used another piece to make a makeshift sling. It looked rather clumsy, okay, super clumsy but try to imagine how someone could make one with one arm available for use? Thought so.  
Next Mike wrapped multiple aprons around himself to drive away the cold. Again, it wasn't the best but it would do until he got out and got some real attention. Goldie floated into the room and laughed, Mike got into a fighting stance. Yes a human can't fight a ghost, just- just go with it.  
 **"Never get down, don't get stroke"** Mike got out of his stance and cocked his head at Goldie.  
 **"It's only midnight on the clock"**

"Only midnight!?" Mike looked down at his watch, Goldie was telling the truth, it was only midnight. That would explain the unlimited power he had. No amount of time had passed. Was Goldie controlling the time? _'Fuck! Can it even do that?! If so then.. I AM screwed..!'_ Mike ran past Goldie out of the kitchen, into the dining area. He ran into Chica, tumbling back, holding his head he looked up at her. Chica stared down at him. Mike gulped. Foxy came up behind him, Freddy went to his right side whilst Bonnie went to his left. Goldie floated above him.  
 **"Something creepy in the hallway"** He was in the dining area, there was no hallway. _'Moron..'_ Mike cursed, he was trapped with no way out, unless... He looked down at his feet, there by his foot was the gun. _'FUCK YEAH!'_ He knelt down and picked it up, an insane grin plastered onto his partly bloodied face. He slowly got back up, looking around the animatronics, choosing his victim.  
 **"When the trigger goin' low way"** He aimed the gun at Freddy's nose.  
"I've always hated that honking noise.." A bang was heard as Freddy glitched out, falling to the ground with a loud crash seconds later. The others stood there, shocked. Mike dropped the gun, realizing what he'd just done. He just murdered a robot. _He just murdered a robot!_ Goldie stared at him, eyes black.  
"Shit" Mike ran over Freddy, towards the office.  
 **"Blow your mind across the wall"** Except it wasn't Mike's mind, it was Freddy's. _'Do they even have minds? ..Maybe'_ Mike ran into the office smashing his fist onto both door buttons, sending them crashing down with loud thuds. Two more thuds followed suit. Bonnie and Chica had rammed the doors. He swore under his breath, how could he just shoot their leader? What had come over him to do such a deed? He slid down down the west hall door, fresh sweat dripping down his face.  
 **"Free your soul to deadly haul"** Mike didn't know what to do. If he opened the doors, he would be killed on the spot. They would spare no mercy for the one who murdered their leader. Goldie floated into the room, anger written all over it's transparent golden face. Mike froze, if Goldie opened the doors then all hell would break loose. He had to be ready to run. The phone rang. Mike looked to it, surely Phone Guy AKA Scott had some tips, right? He had been the main source of information so far, so why not now? Mike calmed a little, thinking that maybe this happened every Thursday. Maybe it even happened to him! No need to worry right? _'Go ahead Scott!'  
_ _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do_ _it."_ Mike smiled, he was pretty 'lucky' to make it this far. _'Oh, stop it!'_ _  
_ _"Uh,_ _hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."_ Mike checked the doors, Chica and Bonnie were still ramming them.. Did it come from the call? Mike's fear rose. _'No.. Scott, you're going to be okay right?'_ Mike couldn't convince himself that he would be okay. _  
_ _"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.  
_ _You know...*moan* oh, no - SCREEEEEEEE!"_ Mike covered his ears as the screech rung throughout his head. Making his ears ring. After the ringing stopped, Mike knew that he wasn't going to be sending him messages anytime soon, you know. Him being dead and all now. Mike cried, tears of sadness for his lost security guard. He knew what had happened to him, he was stuffed ..Scott wanted him to go visit. Mike stood up, wiping away the tears, new fiery determination in his eyes. He'll fulfill Scott's final wish. He'll take revenge on those forsaken animatronics. For good.

Mike got up from where he has sitting. He shot a harsh glare at Goldie before trudging towards the left hall door. Goldie stared at him like he was a mad man.  
 **"Fear and pain are breaking chances"** Mike took a quick glance at his arm, still bleeding. _'Fuck'_ An unwanted thought made it way into his head, he thought about a recent episode he watched of 24 Hours in A&E. Some guy got his arm amputated from blood loss.( **AN:Don't know if that actually happened, just for the story** )Mike stared at the door, an unwanted tear sliding down his cheek. He might lose his arm. He shook off the thought, he couldn't think of that, not now.  
 **"Your heartbeat get resonances"** His heart was beating so hard, was he really going to go through with this? Going to the one place he feared most? Just to fulfill a final wish of someone he doesn't even know? But, he did save Mike's life. Mike owes him, respects him. He didn't, couldn't back down. He owes him this.  
 **"Lodging turn of yours was short"** Goldie kept staring at Mike, as he sighed and reached for the button. He took a death breath and pressed it. Everything to him seemed like a blur. First Bonnie rushed in, followed by a screeching Foxy who went to open the door for Chica. Bonnie then tripped Mike up before he could run out, catching his leg, dragging him across the floor. He tried kicking him away, Bonnie wasn't fazed. Mike was at a standstill, what could he do? He spotted the fan. Broken on the floor, from when he threw it at the wall. _'I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU!'_ He grabbed it with his good hand then smashed it across Bonnie's face, he let go and Mike scrambled to get up. Almost getting a hook embedded in his chest in the process. Once up Mike ran out of the room, missing the face Goldie was giving him. A look of pure shock.  
 **"Can you beat the 5-nights load?"**

Mike ran and ran, not stopping until he reached Backstage. This room was the pit of his Nightmares. The slaughter house of countless security guards. He was about to enter this place of many uncharted graves. Then look for Scott's decaying corpse. _'The guilt..'_ He gulped down his fears and entered. No turning back now. Looking around he noticed blood stains everywhere, mostly coming from multiple Freddy, Bonnie and Chica heads. Then there was the smell, Mike gagged. So hard that he threw up the contents of his stomach onto the floor. That just added to the smell. He noticed a suit in the corner, a Foxy suit. _'Wasn't he in disrepair? Why do they have another suit of him..?'_ Upon closer inspection, Mike found that it was, in fact a real one, inhabited Mike noticed. He walked over to it, holding his nose, keeping a small part of the vile stench out of it. He knelt down for a closer look, taking a deep breath, he pulled the Foxy head off. Then screamed. Concealed by the mask was a decaying man's head. The eyes were popped out, maggots coming in and out of the sockets, skin grey from lack of blood, teeth cracked and broken and worst of all, the look on the man's face was of pain and terror, a permanent scream etched onto his face. Mike couldn't take it, he threw up again, whatever was left was gone. He backed away from it, going so far as to bump against a shelf and fall down onto his ass, several heads fell down onto Mike's lap. He screamed again, pushing the multiple heads off, they landed on the man. The suit that kept his corpse fell forwards, the man's head landing on Mike's leg. Mike's breathing became frantic, so many things were happening at once that he just couldn't take it anymore. He passed out.

Mike opened his eyes to find himself in his office, in the corner. Staring at a man who sat speaking on a phone in his chair. He heard him speak, his voice sounded awfully familiar.. The power went out, the office doors went up. The place became shrouded by darkness, Freddy's chime played. Mike found himself staring at the man, where had he heard this before? Sure it had happened to him twice but there on his seat was someone else. Mike looked at his own body, transparent. Memories perhaps? _'..Oh wait. That's Scott.. NO! PLEASE NO!'_  
"You know.." A moan was heard, it had came from both Bonnie and Chica. Coming from Both doors. Mike ran over to Scott, stepping in front of him. Scott looked up at Mike.  
"Oh no.." Mike turned around to see Freddy about to pounce on Scott. He shouted.  
"NOOO!" Mike turned to Scott, shielding him from Freddy.  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Freddy jumped at Scott, going right through Mike.  
 _'Don't sacrifice yourself for me Michael. GET OUT WHILST YOU STILL CAN!'_

Mike awoke to find himself still in backstage. He had a blanket on him. _'What the fuck..'_ Mike pulled the blanket off of him to find his leg coated in a thick red liquid, blood. Remembering what had happened his eyes darted around the room to find the corpse filled Foxy, no luck. What happened to it? Tears came from Mike's eyes as he remembered his dream, he couldn't protect Scott. No, more like, he never had a chance to save Scott. He did acknowledge him though, which was odd considering that it was just a memory of Scott transferred to him. Goldie appeared in front of him. Glass ball in hand.  
 **"Something creepy in the hallway"** Mike looked up at it, eyes glassy from tears. Goldie handed the ball to him, he took it hesitantly. Not knowing if it was some kind of sick trick, or a test. He looked into it, what was in there shocked him. It was a soul. Mike stared at it, not moving, not breathing. The soul was forming into a human form, Scott's form. Mike glanced up at Goldie then back to the ball.  
"Why?" He asked, choking on his words. The soul formed, a small Scott was staring up at him. Depression in his dead eyes. Mike had the sudden urge to smash it, to free Scott. He's trapped, and soon will Mike.  
 **"When the trigger goin' low way"** A gun was pressed into Mike's chest. Mike wasn't paying attention so he didn't feel it, his mind focusing on one thing and one thing only. Freeing the soul that saved his hide.  
 **"Blow your mind across the wall"** Mike was thinking of shooting the ball, but would that kill the soul, or go right through it? He's suffered enough, will that make him suffer more? Mike could only feel sympathy, anger and sadness. Nothing else, not even pain.  
 **"Free your soul to deadly haul"** Mike decided, he'll free Scott by smashing the glass on the ground, but not here. No, he'll do it in the office. The place he was caught. If he was caught there, he'd be freed there. Mike stood up, wobbling on his unsteady feet. He went over to the door and walked out, heading back towards the office.

 **"Fear and pain are breaking chances"** Psychological pain overflowing his mind. Fear of what lies ahead for both him and Scott. He can't let either of them drag him down, or they will lead to him getting trapped. Never leaving this hell. Forever trapped with his savior. His savior trapped with his failure.  
 **"Your heartbeat get resonances"** He can't let his broken heart get in the way of his quest. He must help, he has to. If fulfilling his last wish didn't do it, then this hopefully will. He made it to the office with no trouble, not running into any animatronics. Walking inside he spotted them. The deadly threesome. _'I hope they all die in a fire'_ Mike placed Scott in his sling and brought his gun out, the animatronics didn't move. Didn't run when he shot each and every one of them. They all fell to the ground in a heap. Mike felt no remorse for his actions.  
 **"Lodging turn of yours was short"** He turned around to see Goldie, red hot tears running down it's face. Mike placed the gun back into the sling and brought out Scott. Looking down at him, Scott shook his head signalling a 'no!' Mike ignored his answer and threw his arm up into the air.  
 **"Can you beat the 5-nights load?"** He threw it to the ground, a smash was heard then a flash went off, brightening the room. Mike covered his eyes to avoid being blinded, once the light dissipated he opened them.

He nearly screamed. In front of him were four children ghosts and one adult ghost. The children floated towards him, he backed away in fright. Scott stood still. Tears falling down his face.  
 _ **"Cutting flash, shining blaze"**_ Mike kept backing away from them. _'No.. It can't be..'  
 **"For escape there's no ways"**_ Both of the doors slammed shut before he could make it out.  
"Please no.." He whimpered, he didn't want it to end this way. He didn't want to die by the ghostly hands of the missing children.  
 ** _"Burning eyes, creepy stare"_ ** Goldie came up behind Mike and pushed him closer to the children, Goldie must be the fifth one. _'That makes sense actually..'  
 **"No more reasons for scare"**_ Oh but Mike had every reason to be scared. He was pushed to the floor, the children circling him.  
"No.. Why are you doing this!?" He asked but received no response. They continued the curse.  
 ** _"Crimson light, bloody lips"_** Mike bit into his lip, so much that blood started to drip. The lights blared red above him. Sweat covered Mike's face.  
 _ **"Ringing noise, hardest chill"**_ The phone rung, scaring Mike out of his skin. He looked to the phone, it was unplugged. A shiver made it's way down his spine.  
 ** _"Is it dream or it's real?"_** Mike wished it was a dream, but unfortunately for him. It was all too real.

 ** _"They are feeling you're here"_** Mike cringed when four different hands came at his four different limbs. Arms and legs, they held him up, Mike screamed out in pain when the one in the Freddy shirt grabbed a hold of his bad arm. Tearing off the sling, the gun fell out and onto the floor. Scott picked it up.  
 _ **"They are see you within"**_ Mike looked up at Scott who was examining the gun, face void of any emotion. Inside he was cowering in fear.  
 _ **"They are coming, you're hear"**_ Mike felt the ghosts move, he saw them head for west hall, the door opened for them, they headed off towards backstage. Mike's eyes widened, knowing what that room had in store for him.  
"No.. Y-you're not-!" Scott followed them silently, unable to speak a word. He had already said enough.  
 _ **"Death in animal skin"**_ Mike struggled upon hearing that. He knew they had set out to stuff him.  
"No! I don't want to be trapped here!" Mike struggled and struggled, but they just dug their clawed hands into his skin, making him screech in pain. Blood dripping down.

 ** _"Why you just locked this door?"_** The Bonnie shirt ghost looked over to Scott who had the backstage key in his hand, along with the gun. He kept silent, Mike thanked him in his head. Wondering how he had locked it, did he teleport?  
 ** _"Can't you wait anymore?"_** Scott shook his head. The ghosts looked skeptical. They thought that Scott was with them on this, stuffing the one who deserved it, Mike was the one right? Surely this one had to be the right one? So many innocent souls beg to be free, well this was Scott's chance to be free. Mike had smashed his glass, this was his chance. He either joins them in stuffing Mike or he never leaves. Scott looked away from the children, he can't bear the thought of helping them kill the one who 'saved' him. The children gave up, Scott froze. His eyes losing their pupils.  
 ** _"Bullet strikes in your head"_** Scott lifted the gun to his head, Mike stopped struggling and stared. Forgetting the pain, the anger and the sadness. Nothing was said until it happened.  
 ** _"Leaving your body dead"_** A golden bullet went through Scott's transparent head, his spirit disappearing soon after. Like he never existed at all. Mike regained his senses.  
"NO! SCOTT! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mike broke free, sprinting over to where Scott last stood. A note was there, under the gun. The bullet sitting next to the gun, blood red. The note read: _I'm sorry I couldn't help you like you did me.. Don't give in, I don't wish to see you up there so soon.. Good bye Michael Schmidt, see you on the flip side!_ Mike felt the tears return, he couldn't help it. His savior was gone. He should be happy, but he left in such a foul way. Ghosticide.

 ** _"This night gifts you little bother"_** Mike turned and glared at Goldie.  
 ** _"It's you choice, your Game is Over"_**

Mike's breath caught in his throat. _'Your game is over.. This has to be a coincidence right..?'_ But Mike couldn't believe himself. He remembers the look in that man's eyes, the way he cautiously fixed his wound. That wasn't a coincidence, going back on it now Mike knew who that guy was. That guy whose name shall not be said.  
 _ **"Something creepy in the hallway"**_ Mike looked to see the children creeping up on him, Goldie leading them. Mike scowled, a dark shadow cast over his face. Eyes radiating a dark energy.  
 ** _"When the trigger goin' low way"_** Mike held the gun up, aiming at the Bonnie child. The child looked fearful, considering what had happened to Scott.  
 ** _"Blow you're mind across the wall"_** Mike pressed down on the trigger. The bullet struck the child, going through his head. The child melted away until nothing was left. Mike felt satisfaction, insanity was starting to take it's toll.  
 ** _"Free your soul to deadly haul"_** Mike smirked. The child was with Scott now, jumping around _free._ He'll save the rest. Save Them. Voices in his head were telling him to save them, he chuckled darkly. The children scattered, all running off into different directions. Even Goldie.

 ** _"Fear and pain are breaking chances"_** Mike ran in the direction that the Chica child went. The kitchen. He's going to go for Freddy last, make the child fear him. _'The tides have turned huh kids?'_  
 ** _"Your headshot makes resonances"_** Mike directed that at the Bonnie child. Smiling at the thought that he just set someone free. Get away from this place, don't come back or you'll regret it, deeply.  
 ** _Lodging turn of yours was short"_** Yes. The child didn't last very long, maybe because he didn't even know it was coming, perhaps Mike should've warned him. Well... Never mind.  
 ** _"You can't beat the 5-nights load"_**

 ** _"Something creepy in the hallway"_** He heard whimpering coming from the kitchen, yes this was definitely where the Chica girl was hiding. _'Typical, I've always managed to trace Chica's location to the kitchen so why not now?'_ He went in, checking every nook and cranny of the place. He checked the last cupboard he came across, bingo. There she was, in a ball crying tears that never seemed to end. So pitiful, so vulnerable. Still, it's no wonder she got killed. She looked like she could get tricked by a piece of candy, labeled fake candy. Mike had to stop himself laughing at the thought. He aimed the gun at her head.  
 _ **"When the trigger goin' low way"**_ She looked over at him, a deep fear in her eyes. Memories stirring within, Mike knew what she was thinking of, it killed him inside to think of himself as _him._ But he was doing it for her, for them, for Scott.  
 ** _"Blow your mind across the wall"_** He pulled the trigger, the girl screamed for a short period of time until it was only a fading squeak. It stopped altogether when she melted away.  
 ** _"Free your soul to deadly haul"_** Two down, tw- three to go. _'Lets just get this over with..'_

 ** _"Fear and pain are breaking chances"_** Mike exited the kitchen and was now making his way over to Pirate Cove, to deal with the fox child. He stopped at a table to sit down, adrenaline finally wearing off. _'Just a little longer..'_ He looked down at his arm. Hanging there. _'Oh.. Oops. Freddy kid you're gonna pay for what you've done to me'_ Mike got up from the seat, leaving the gun on the table, grabbing his arm. He shook it, trying to get some blood back into it. No such luck. _'Will it get amputated now.. I mean, it's not like it's dislocated. This is bullshit!'_ Mike cursed under his breath, did the doctor wannabees do this to him on purpose? Mike came to a conclusion that maybe they wanted him to die. But what did he do to them? Mike turned and took a hold of the gun, he'd get them back, but for now.. He had a job to do. He looked over to Pirate Cove and went over to it. Peering through the curtains he could see a sniveling child hiding in the back.  
 ** _"Your headshot makes resonances"_** He ran over to him, the child not brave enough to meet his eyes. He brought the gun up to meet the child's head. _'Remember.. I'm doing this for them and for Scott.. Not to feed your growing insanity.. Wait'_ Mike dropped the gun, looking at his hand. He had three ghostly souls on his hands.  
"Fuck.. This is wrong! Oh shit! Oh no!" He backed away from the Foxy child. The child grinned and continued on from where Mike left off.  
 ** _"Lodging turn of yours was short"_** The child got up and wiped the tears of fear away, now they were tears of revenge being planned.  
"Ack! Should've known that was going to happen!" Mike ran out of Pirate Cove, heading towards the office. The hall was blocked by an angry Freddy ghost.  
 ** _"You can't beat the 5-nights load"_**

Mike ran back the way he came, the words echoing throughout his head, again and again. It was getting to him, everything was. He could feel his sanity slipping from his grasp. The only thing he has that makes him average. He's different from everybody. He's not afraid to admit that but this is ludicrous. Mike screeched as he slipped and fell on a nearby pool of blood. Getting up he finds the Foxy child looking at him, a golden glow in his one eye.  
 ** _"You can't beat the 5-nights load.."_** Mike shuffled away from him, accidentally bumping into a different ghostly figure.  
 _ **"You can't beat the 5-nights load.."**_ Mike turned his head to see the Freddy ghost. He cursed, this won't get any better. Foxy child advanced, taking out his claws, Freddy ghost kept a hold of Mike, tying Mike's wrists together behind his back.  
 ** _"You can't beat the 5-nights load.."_** Sweat dripped down Mike's face as the child came ever closer, anger glinting in his hunter eye, the child knelt down to Mike, putting a razor sharp claw to his throat, ready to slice.  
 ** _"You can't beat the 5-nights load.."_** Mike got ready for the impact, lifted his head up, accepting that this was his way out. Until a voice told Foxy child to stop, he backed away. Goldie emerged from the floor in front of Mike.

 ** _"Something creepy in the hallway"_** Freddy untied Mike and let him go, Goldie lifted him up. Handing him his Golden M9.  
 ** _"When the trigger goin' low way"_** Mike shook his head but Goldie shrugged it off and nodded.  
 ** _"Blow your mind across the wall"_** Mike still denied the request, not willing. Even though he had accepted his fate with Fox child only moments ago. He wasn't going to take his own, he would rather someone else to it.  
 ** _"Free your soul to deadly haul"_** Mike shook his head again, fighting back tears, he ran away from Goldie. To the front doors, banging on them.

 ** _"Fear and pain are breaking chances"_** Mike left the keys in his office, he can only hope the door breaks for him. But what he doesn't know, is that the glass is actually bullet proof. Not even a bullet can pierce the surface let alone a human beating down on it with his or her fists.  
 ** _"Your headshot makes resonances"_** Mike kept beating it with his fist, not giving up. Not giving in. But the urge was too large to hold back anymore, he felt like giving in. The gun he was holding in his numb arm sent him shots of submission.  
 _ **"Lodging turn of yours was short"**_ Mike collapsed to the floor, tears flowing freely down his face. He couldn't take it. This would kill him one way or another, why not just end it now? Take his own. He decided.  
 ** _"You can't beat the 5-nights load"_**

 _ **"Something creepy in the hallway!"**_  
"This is it"  
 _ **"When the trigger goin' low way!"  
**_ "I can't do this anymore"  
 ** _"Blow your mind across the wall!"  
_** "Can't take this anymore"  
 ** _"Free your soul to deadly haul!"_**  
"Fuck.."

 ** _"Fear and pain are breaking chances!"  
_** "I have to. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't. Doing it for them, for Scott I said, I should've just escaped"  
 ** _"Your headshot makes resonances!"_**  
"It will.. It will.. I'm sorry kids, Scott. I-I caused you pain.. Please forgive me.."  
 ** _"Lodging turn of yours was short!"  
_** "This is a true Game Over"  
 ** _"You can't beat the 5-nights load!"  
_** "GAME OVER!"

A gun shot to the head soon followed. The children souls, realizing that he wasn't the one left to go find the true culprit. Leaving Mike behind to suffer for what he's done.  
Mike's lifeless corpse wasn't found until the next day, the corpse was found by a new employee. The newbie let out a blood curdling scream once he found the body. Alerting all that was near.  
The next thing everyone knew was that the restaurant was closed down. Nobody really knew why, no one got the chance to know. But the new guy did. He could never forget the ghost. Yes. The new guy saw a ghost there, it was hovering over the corpse. The ghost had looked up, anguish clear in it's dead, broken eyes.  
To this day, even with the money the restaurant gave him to keep quiet, the money that he's using to live a rich life, hadn't spared him from that ghost. It haunts him, or so he thought it was. It was really looking out for him, making sure that he'd never go through what it did. Making sure to keep him away from any Fazbear places, any pizzerias in general.  
The newbie thought it was a curse, the ghost thought it was a blessing. Until the newbie took it too far.  
He went to Freddy Fazbear's, curiosity finally taking it's toll on him. The ghost had tried to warn him, tried luring him away but, you can't beat curiosity. It's a force to be reckoned with.  
The new guy died that night, yes night. Killed by a headshot. That same Golden M9 that killed Mike, had killed the new guy. Now two souls wander the pizzeria, scaring away all that come near. The people that wander in don't last long. The ghost and the newbie ghost both had the same scars on their arms. Both stating the words: **Game** **Over. ** They were the two ghosts that everybody feared, they would kill and scare away the most people. They worked together as a team, a team that would never falter and their names were:

Jeremy Fitzgerald and Michael Schmidt.

 **Freddy's laugh** echoed around the pizzeria accompanied by a little girls laugh. It's going to be a long night.

 **AND CUT! Holy _fuck_ did that take a long time! I literally had NO ideas for this I am sooooo sorry! There was WAY too much chorus! (Don't get me wrong I love the song, but jeez!) So I am soo sorry if it's crap.. At least I tried right? No? Fine. Well you requested it Star :3  
Also just to say I was really struggling to get the end done... So I'm sorry that the fic as a whole wasn't what you were expecting. Nightmare was an explosion of imagination, this is just something that had a fire cracker put in to make it look creative, a small pop.  
FANFIC ROLE LIST:**  
 **Mike Schmidt Stars In: FNAF1/FNAF3 Songs (+Other)  
Jeremy Fitzgerald Stars In: FNAF2 Songs (+Other)  
Fritz Is The: Bad Dude In Most Songs  
All Animatronics Star In: Every Song (Almost) **


	3. Wide Awake By Katy Perry

**You know, I'm surprised that people actually took the time to look at this (Even though the summary may be bad) its really great. It's actually great motivation to get you guys something good! And thanks to this one-shot series my writing has improved so I thank you guys! Thank you!  
Sam Smith: FNAF4 (Yes I've got a name for him now, now I know that he is an OC sort of. He's the reason someone is how they are~)  
Scott Cawthon: Phone Guy  
Okay, well this was requested by Reba G! Thanks for the compliments! :D By the way I had never heard of that song let alone hear it before you requested it. But you're right, it does fit the story. My story.  
Also, expect flashbacks in almost every chapter. Give ya a bit of each of their histories alright? Try to piece it together even though not all of it may be right... or wrong :3  
(Heads up! But since the song is about dealing with problems, it's Jeremy's turn. He needs help)  
**

 **Story: M** **y lore won't always be the same. It differentiates from story to story. Like for example one story has Mike almost being a victim of an incident. Then another he won't. Someone dies in one shot the person is alive in another. To keep everything interesting. (This will be put in every chapter from now on, so people don't forget..)**

 **This may not be the best but.. Stick through to the end. Trust me! Also the animatronics are friendly in this, this MAY the only one where they are like that!**

 **FNAF isn't mine. The song isn't either.**

 ** _1987_** **  
** _ **Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria 00:00**_

A teenager that goes by the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald sat on his leather seat, looking intently at his tablet. This was his third night on the job, the nights getting steadily harder each night. Making his anxiety flare up whenever an animatronic made an appearance. He was never one to stay calm under pressure.. The only reason he's like this is because of fairly recent events in his life, concerning an early restaurant of Freddy Fazbears. He had witnessed something horrible in the early months of the restaurant, two months to be exact. He witnessed someone be placed inside the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic. He was going to help but he felt the fear cloud his mind, he feared people who put the child there. They were the bullied that bullied him and his best buddy. He saw the whole thing. The mouth snapping shut, leaving the child motionless and bloodied. The bullies watching withing with horrified and guilt tripped eyes. Jeremy didn't get to know what happened after that because he blacked out. To this day, that incident still hurts. That kid _was_ his best buddy, he never got over it. He never talked to anyone else but his family, didn't try making friends with anyone else. Adults, children and teenagers alike came to him to try to make him feel better, to get him to maybe join their group. But he pushed them all away, wanted nothing but to be alone, he wallowed in his own self pity for ages. Weeks on end. Until one fifteen year old had enough. Jeremy was attacked and chased. Why? Jeremy could only guess that it was because he pushed him away countless times that he finally gave up. But the rejection turned to anger. Two people came to his aid: a boy named Mike and another boy named Fritz, although he merely helped rather than handle the whole situation, to this day those two have been his best friends, he decided that maybe he could befriend these two. That he could protect them.. Though he didn't get very far as his depression taking over his mind so Mike always fought off those who even so much as made him feel bad. As for Fritz well he always stood by Jeremy as Mike did what he could. They all became a group nobody messed with.  
A tear made it's way down Jeremy's cheek, these memories bringing up bad times yet good times. In a way that was refreshing. Reassuring to some extent.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** Jeremy assured himself, he was alive, these blood thirsty animals weren't going to stuff him tonight. He wasn't going to go down just because of some petty animatronics, so what if they wanted his blood? He always had Mike and Fritz to wait for him after his shift. He wasn't going to let them down tonight.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** Another tear. Jeremy had reminded himself of his X-best friend. He couldn't get him out of his head. No matter what he tried, he could envision it so clearly..  
 **"I'm wide awake"** He tried to reassure himself again, yet that could not stop it from coming back. One could not stop memories that have been permanently glued to one's mind.

 _Flashback Time!_

 _It was four years ago in the restaurant of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, a big party was going on. Many children invited. Jeremy being one of them, being the first to receive an invitation. He got the invite from his best bud, Sam. Sam was twelve whilst Jeremy was thirteen. Not a bad age difference, it was good enough where the two of them could get along very well. The two of them spoke about the horrors and hidden terrors hidden behind the mask of this restaurant. They spoke about this topic for a while until Jeremy needed to go to the toilet, he left ..leaving Sam alone.  
Once he got back he'd found that Sam was surrounded by four bullies, he was crying rivers. Jeremy hated them, hated them so much that it left a roaring flame in his heart. They had beaten him and Sam up countless times, made fun of them for being loners and for the so called 'fake' rumors they've been spreading about the restaurant. He heard the bullies talk.  
"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" The one in the Freddy mask said. The Brother in the Foxy mask chuckled. Jeremy felt anger swell up in his chest.  
"Haha, I know right? It's hilarious! Hey, I got an idea! How ' bout we help him get a better look at his hero? I'm sure he'll love it!" Jeremy and Sam froze. They both knew that Fredbear isn't what he seems. He was the devil in disguise, both very fearful of him. 'No.. I have to do something..'  
"No please! You know I don't like him! Jeremy where are you!?" The bully in the Bonnie mask laughed and covered Sam's mouth.  
"Heh, your friend must already be there waiting for you. Why don't you just enjoy yourself for once! Come on lets give this little man a lift, he'll thank us later!" Sam let out a muffled screech as they lifted him up high, they headed towards the stage. Jeremy followed them silently, his fear holding him back. Sam managed to pry the Bonnie Bully's hand off of his mouth.  
"Please! I don't want to go! JEREMY!" Jeremy cringed upon hearing him shout his name, he went closer to them but fell back once he saw the towering figure of Fredbear come into view.  
"You heard him! He wants to get even closer!" Jeremy followed them until they got to the stage, fear making him hide behind a wall. Sam was frantically struggling to get away, he froze once spotting the giant bear in front of him.  
"Please no.." Jeremy gasped as the bullies lifted him up towards Fredbears mouth. 'No.. Gotta help.. Ugh'  
"Did you hear that? I think he said he wanted to give Fredbear a kiss! Come on guys! One... two..." They lifted him into Fredbear's mouth, Sam was struggling even more now, tears seeping into Fredbear's fur and gears. The next few seconds were like a blur. Jeremy felt tears streaming down his face. His friend was crushed by the animatronic he despised. Blood splashed onto the animatronic, a little bit spilling onto the Foxy masked brother. Jeremy fell to his knees, broken. 'This is all my fault.. Sam.. I'M SORRY!'  
"Uhhh... Fuck" Came the brothers response to the event. Jeremy stared with blank eyes. Falling forwards seconds later,_ _unconscious._  
 _Please don't blame yourself Jeremy.. It was them, not you. I promise I'll watch over you.._

 _End Flashback_

 **"Yeah, I was in the dark"** Jeremy bashed his head onto his desk, tears falling freely. The memories of a horrible time haunting him. He was only thirteen, no child that age should have gone through that. Now he's back at the latest restaurant to get over this. Even with Mike's pleas, he went. Now he finds himself facing death. _'A very horrible decision.. Why didn't I just save_ _him..?'_  
 **"I'm falling hard"** The phone rang and Jeremy looked to it, not caring about what Scott had to say that night. He pressed down on the off button, effectively turning the blasted thing off. Jeremy couldn't stop blaming himself for his mistake. He'd held back because of fear? Why couldn't he just go help? What made that animatronic so terrifying that it made Jeremy hold back? He sighed.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** Jeremy flashed his light at the hall, the light showing Freddy. _'Freddy.. Bad timing..'_ He flashed him several times, deciding that he wasn't that much of a bother right now. He took a look at his tablet, winding the music box to full. _'Stupid puppet, why can't you just stay put and not come out to punish me for stopping your ever so precious music?'  
_ **"With an open heart"** Several more tears dripped down his face. Freddy came into he room as Jeremy placed his tablet down. Screaming he pulled the Freddy mask onto his face. _'Freddy go away, please'_ His breathing rate heightened, Freddy walked over to him. Gripping his shirt collar and lifting him up.  
"Jeremy..." He stopped breathing altogether. Freddy knew his name, how? He dropped him and walked out of the room, chuckling. Jeremy took a deep breath, taking the mask off and placing it on the desk.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** It's a good thing that he had the mask, or he would've been dead meat. But then again, what was the point of fighting if all you could feel was guilt? He leaned back in his chair, pondering on the thought of calling his therapist. _'No, that'll just make him wonder why I'm up so late. He'll ask where I am! I can't tell him.. Oh.. No.. Oh no! Oh no!'  
_ **"How did I read the stars so wrong?"** He threw his head onto his desk again. _'Why did I ever think that he'd be okay? They lifted him into his mouth for Pete's sake! ..He was calling for me..'_ Jeremy felt the guilt tear at his heart strings again. He picked up the fan and threw it down the hall, a metal clang was heard. He looked up, fearing the worst. Foxy came charging at him, his eyes widened and he quickly gathered his tablet, mask and flashlight before bolting out of the office.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** Without thinking, Jeremy ran into the wall. Falling down into the awaiting arms of Toy Bonnie. He looked up at the rabbit, holding in a scream. Trembling. Heart pounding. _'Oh no! Not now please!'_ TB looked at him, confused.  
"Guard, what's wrong?" Jeremy stopped his breathing. Looking up at TB in fear. _'W-why isn't he dragging me to Parts And Service?'_ He asked him. The response startled Jeremy.  
"Stuff you? Why?" Jeremy struggled in his grip, TB let go. He fell to the floor shuffling away into a corner.  
 **"And now it's clear to me"** Jeremy struggled with his words. A couple of minutes ago he was fearing for his life, now here he was in a corner. Panicking like crazy, but what was Freddy's deal? He had picked him up and spoke his name in an agitated way, that can't be a good thing right? But then he just walked away, what was up with that?  
 **"That everything you see"** TB walked over to Jeremy, kneeling down to look at him. Guilt was glistening in his eyes, thinking that he'd scared the guard in some way, like he scared the naked Freddy. What is he doing wrong?  
 **"Ain't always what it seems"** Jeremy smiled a genuine smile. Maybe Scott was pulling a prank like he had first thought. That the animatronics were actually trying to communicate with him. _'That just sends me on and even worse guilt trip.. But at least I was.. wrong?'_  
 **"I'm wide awake"** TB held out his paw for Jeremy to take, he hesitated. Is this a trick of some sort? Or was Toy Bonnie meaning this? Shaking his head to remove the thoughts, he reached out to grab TB's paw. _'I'm tired of denial.. It kills me inside'  
_ **"Yeah, I was dreaming for so long"** He took Toy Bonnie's paw. TB helped him up, giving him a toothy smile. Rapid footsteps was heading their way. Jeremy flinched with fear. He forgot about Foxy.

Foxy sped into Jeremy, pinning him into the wall. His breathing sped up. What was he thinking? 'Trusting them'? _'Damnit..'  
_ "What are ya doin'?! Throwin' a fan at me!?" Jeremy gave him a look that read: 'Really?'  
"What? Ye threw a fan at me! Why wouldn' I be mad!?" Jeremy explained to him that it was just an accident that it wasn't meant to be directed at him. Foxy nodded, let him go and ran off towards kids cove, growling as he went. Jeremy slid down the wall holding his head. This was all getting to him. Or was it just the guilt and sadness in his head?  
 **"I wish I knew then"** Toy Bonnie looked down at him sympathetically, Foxy really didn't need to go to such lengths to get some information out of the guard. He is supposed to be protecting them after all.  
 **"What I know now"** TB helped him back up, Jeremy thanked him and went back to the office, TB watching him all the way. Concerned for his protector. He has to think of a way to make it up to him, but how? Get Toy Chica to make him a pizza? A cake? Maybe get them to all meet him at once? _'Yeah! That's a great idea! Get all the gang together for a little_ _par_ _ty!'_ TB thought as he raced off towards the dining area. _  
_ **"Wouldn't dive in"** In the office Jeremy was playing with his tablet, not bothering to wind the box anymore. If the animatronics were good then what was the point? He sighed and placed the items he ran off with on the desk, then laid his head down. He tried to get some kip but couldn't.  
 **"Wouldn't bow down"** He lifted his head up, boredom setting in. _'What is there to do if you aren't fearing for your life anymore? ...I retract that statement'_ Jeremy felt like quitting. Why should he guard these things if they could guard themselves? Heck! Look what one of them did to Sam! _'But they're different_ _..right?'_  
 **"Gravity hurts"** Jeremy bashed his head against the desk several more times. He had brought up the centre of his guilt. _'Damn, damn, damn! ..Ugh'_ He looked to his tablet, checking each and every camera. Finding nobody anywhere. _'Huh?'_  
 **"You made it so sweet"** A sweet scent made it's way into the office, Jeremy caught it. He fought the urge to go after it, thought that staying in his office was the better option. He slammed his fists down onto he desk, the cupcake plush rolling off and onto the floor. He remembered going to therapy, they tried to fix his problems, sweetening his view on things. Before he got too bitter and they gave up. _'Why can't I just forget?'_ He held in un-shed tears, forcing them to stay where they are. But one always escapes you.  
 **" 'Til I woke up on-"** He stopped himself. But carried on anyway.  
 **"..On the concrete"** He mentally slapped himself for that as he was forcefully pulled into a flashback.

 _FB_

 _"Ugh.. Wha-what happened?" Jeremy's words were slurred as he slowly got up. He looked down at the colourful plush floor. Wondering what was going on. He looked to the stage, seeing two animatronic characters, one of them being pulled off of the stage. It's face was coloured red. Memories of what had transpired before he passed out came back to him. He screamed and cried at the same time. People stopped and stared, some came to him to help. He pushed them away and ran. Ran from it all, but in reality what exactly was he running from?  
_

 _FB Over_

Jeremy was forced back in reality by a furry hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up and froze. Towering in front of him was Fredbear, a demonic grin on his furry face, blood dripping from his razor teeth onto Jeremy's purple shirt.  
 **"Falling from cloud nine**... **"** He held back his tears of fear, fought back the urge to reach into his mouth and check if Sam was there. Maybe, just maybe he could give in to temptation and check? Just to see if his soul was there, waiting to be saved.. He reached his hand up to Fredbear's mouth. _'Maybe.. Just maybe..'_ Fredbear smirked and grabbed a hold of Jeremy's wrist. Pulling him closer to his mouth. Regaining his senses Jeremy fought back. It wasn't of any use though, as Fredbear was too strong for him. He screamed out help before the other paw of Fredbear covered his mouth, a metallic taste seeped in though his teeth. Just as he came in contact with the jaws of the bear, Toy Freddy came running in.  
"What are ya doing!?" He yelled, a thick English accent coating his voice. Jeremy and Fredbear turned to him, Jeremy muffled a small 'Help!' and Fredbear growled darkly before disappearing into a waft of purple smoke. Jeremy collapsed to the ground. Frozen with both lasting fear and incoming relief.  
 **"Crashing from the high**... **"** TF went over to him, offering out his paw to help the guard up. Jeremy graciously took up his offer. TF pulled him up and patted him on the back. Jeremy went over to his desk, taking a picture of Sam out from a drawer. Smashing it then putting it in the bin. The past is the past, he can't let it drive him to death.  
"Why'd you do that son?" ( **AN: I may be English but how do I type it out?** ) Jeremy sighed before answering as calmly as he could muster.  
 **"I'm letting go tonight"** He stated as he took a seat, eyes flooded with thoughts and memories. TF nodded and left the room, leaving Jeremy to his own devices and thoughts. Regretting the fact that he could've done more for him. When he was out of earshot Jeremy spoke some more. A tear fell down his face.  
 **"Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine"**

He wiped it away, he wasn't going to let this get to him anymore. And if the Toy Freddy animatronic protected him, then what's to say he isn't going to let his fear of them get in his way of meeting them? He shivered at the thought. But knew he should, after all, he had disguised himself to protect himself. Effectively fooling them that he was one of them and not their guard/protector. He knew that he had to make it up to them, meeting them was the only way. _'I guess if I need to protect them.. I have to know them right?'_ He nodded and got up from his seat and sauntered down the hall. Watching his back for the satanic bear.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** He continued his casual stroll down the hall, hands fidgeting, heart pounding. Was he ready? He was saved, and comforted by them so they aren't dangerous. But yet Jeremy struggled to conquer his fear of death. He shouldn't have believed Scott. His calls were all lies, he had caused his constant attacks. Made his condition worse, heck! He even ruined his confident demeanor. He stopped and lowered his head in shame. His shadow casting a dark personality of his former happy self, forever reminding him that no matter what you do. You can't change back, or come back. He took a seat on the checkered floor, pondering what life would've been like if the whole- _'No. Just let it go, you know you can't go on like this you-you.. Shoot!'_ He looked up as the Marionette came into view, his eyes widened as he took in his image. Tall and lean with a striped suit that seemed to go well with the checkered floor, reminding him somewhat of a prisoner. A mask permanently stuck to his face, dark purple tears poured from his obsidian coloured sockets. A smile wide enough to look friendly but actually look frightening printed on it. Jeremy back away from it, the Marionette just came towards him, stretching out his arms. A voice protruded from the smile, it's voice calm and welcoming. It seemed to draw Jeremy in as his fear seemed to fade. _'Why does it have this effect on me?'  
_ "You stopped my music, why? Also, whilst I'm here. Why so afraid?" The questions threw Jeremy off. _'Of course he would complain about the music, shoot. But asking why I'm afraid? Isn't that obvious?'_ He answered the prize giving Marionette with a couple of stutters. Stopping his music because of certain events and as for the fear, a fake warning.  
"Is that all? Well if you want you may come to my box to recuperate. Get rid of your troubles and fear, please it's my pleasure to help a fellow guard" The Marionette ushered him up, with Jeremy falling victim to his kind offer. How could he refuse? If he knew of some way to help, then why not? Excluding the fact that he was afraid of him only an hour before.  
"Before we go, guard. Please will you do me the favour of fetching your tablet? It's hard for me to concentrate without the pleasing notes" He nodded and took off towards the office, senses returning once he was out of range. He picked his tablet up, pondering the Marionette's aura. It was so nice, but why? And how? Curiosity tugging at his mind, he knew that in order for it to leave.. He had to find out why. He set off back towards the Marionette, the feelings returning once back in range. Senses numbing.  
"Thank you, guard. Now, lets get to my box shall we? I'd like to hear why you kept pushing all of us away, especially Bon. He seemed especially upset to be pushed away" The words struck Jeremy's heart, though it confused him as to who Bon was, it hurt to hear that he had hurt him emotionally. _'Yeah.. They must have emotions right? Yes..? Eh'  
_ As they neared the box Jeremy had a sense of nostalgia. Like he had been there before, he had.. but not in this kind of circumstance. It sent a shot of sadness throughout his body. He and Sam used to play around a box exactly the same as the one he is now walking towards. Back at the old restaurant four years ago.. He stopped, shaking his head. It couldn't be, could it? It looked like a perfect match, was it a replica or the real thing? _'Stop it!'_ Marionette looked around, sensing Jeremy's battle within.  
"Guard, come. Consult with me your problems in here, not in there" It pointed to Jeremy's head, he looked at the Marionette. Hanging his head in shame for being discovered. The Marionette crawled into the box, almost like a snake. Jeremy gulped, but hopped in after it anyway. Blocking out his fear. The Marionette closed the box sealing it as to not be overheard. Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but the Marionette spoke out first, silencing his words.  
"Now, wind the music. Then we can start" Jeremy obliged and wound the music box silently. He nodded to the Marionette once the music started to resonate around the box.  
"Alright, you can now start by telling me why you kept pushing us all away. Oh, and by the way, guard, you can call me Marion" Jeremy thought about this before answering: It was Scott's fault. Marion shook it's head and Jeremy lowered his, wrong answer perhaps?  
"Alright fine. How about your sleep, losing any?" Jeremy blurted out a lie, still afraid of the lean animatronic.  
 **"Not losing any sleep"** He pulled a fake smile, the bags under his eyes were enough to give him away.  
"Uh-huh. Okay. How about your past, have you picked up everything. Learned from them?" Jeremy again, blurted out a lie.  
 **"I picked up every piece"** Marion shook it's head, but continued with another question, ignoring Jeremy's anxiousness.  
"Gua-" Jeremy didn't give him a chance to finish, he just felt like leaving.  
 **"And landed on my feet"** Thinking about leaving he went to open the box but Marion pulled him back down, they're not done yet. Jeremy, falling back down, admitted defeat. He's not going to get out of this unless he fesses up. His head started to droop, fatigue catching up on him. His waking nightmares had butchered his thoughts on getting some decent sleep.  
"Don't fall asleep on me, guard" Snapping it's fingers, Jeremy's head snapped upwards, like a blur you'd barely notice that it was down only a second ago.  
 **"I'm wide awake**! **"** He looked around before remembering where he was, a quiet 'Oh..' escaped his mouth.  
"Right. Guard, need anything to complete yourself? Life is not complete, unless you are yourself you know" The question caused Jeremy to become befuddled. Completely threw him of balance, so he said something similar but made it into a sort of question.  
 **"Need nothing to complete myself, no**? **"** Marion smacked his mask with his hand, Jeremy brought his own up to his mouth. Covering up his stupidity.  
"This is going to take longer than I thought" Marion thought aloud, Jeremy lowered his head in embarrassment, dark brown strands of hair fell down, covering his shame.

As they talked, Jeremy became more and more comfortable. Giving out truthful answers like his real name, answers that made sense. He played the truth or lie game for a while before breaking down altogether, spilling everything. Marion listened with full attention, didn't interrupt, didn't question and offered comfort when needed. Within thirty minutes, Jeremy felt even better than before. Though, he still didn't understand how Marion had this sort of effect on someone as simple as him.  
"So, how are you doing, Jeremy?" Marion asked after Jeremy had finished with his last sentence, he answered with quiet glee.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** He gave a weak smile, looking confident.  
"Alright. How do you feel? Rejuvenated perhaps?" Jeremy looked at him, took a deep breath and said:  
 **"I am born again"** He felt embarrassed, but it had to come out.  
"Where did you come out of tonight?" Jeremy shook his head, Marion had told him he had come out of..  
 **"Out of the lion's den**? **"** Marion laughed at the fact that he made it a question, shaking his head in mock disappointment.  
"Okay, now what don't you have to do?" Jeremy thought about it, coming out with an answer almost immediately.  
 **"I don't have to pretend"** Marion nodded, readying the next question. Then coming out with it.  
"Alright. Now say: And it's too late. As in, it's too late to save your dear friend. But that's fine, he's watching over you and I know that for fact" Jeremy sighed then repeated.  
 **"And it's too late**... **"** He stopped a tear from falling, knowing that it would do him no more good.  
"Tell me the story" Jeremy sent a shocked look to Marion, not expecting that question. _'No, there's no_ _story'_ He turned away and answered without a second thought.  
 **"The story's over now, the end"** He looked back, one eye closed is suspicion of being wrong. He was wrong to think that.  
"Yes. Now you must not doubt yourself, for even the slightest of doubts can lead to such tragedies. You can leave now if you wish, just remember to wind my music up" Jeremy nodded and sprung out of the box, feeling happy for once. That was a rare occurrence for Jeremy since the incident; that he will not let himself think about anymore. The past is the past. It's time to let go, he sighed in content. Amazed by the fact that a mere animatronic puppet could be so wise and understanding to those near. Marion poked his head out to get a last glimpse at his disappearing 'patient'.  
"I just hope the others are as gentle as I" He lowered his head back into the box, sealing it tight.

 **"I wish I knew then"** Jeremy said, sitting a top of a dining table, coated with party hats and a soft plastic cover. Toy Chica and The Mangle, though commonly preferred to as Mangle, watched the guard silently. Planning on how to lure him to the party, they spoke silently to each other. Mangle's words coming out full of radio static.  
"What do you think of him Mangle, cute huh? I wonder how we'll get him there, do you think he'll like it? Hmm?" Mangle glared at him, not happy with said guard. He had that stupid head to drive them away, all it did was drive her mad. But nonetheless she answered TC's question, feigning happiness.  
"H-h-he d-doe-oe-sn't s-s-see-eem t-t-th-at o-o-old" TC looked at her, noticing the unhappy tone through her static.  
"Oh he isn't! I checked his papers, he's only seventeen! Besides, that wasn't what I had asked you, I said what do you think of him? Oh! Let me also help you with your box~" TC leaned close to Mangle, tightening a few screws around her voice box with the end of her plastic wing.  
"Y-you d-didn't h-ave to. A-also, I-I d-don't l-like him, at all. But I-I'm he'll l-like it f-for sure C-chick" Chick was Mangle's nickname for TC. Chick squealed in delight but stopped remembering the hate quote Mangle left.  
"You don't like him, why?" Chick turned to Mangle, a sad glint in her glass eyes.  
"H-he b-blocked me. K-kept covering h-himself w-with a stupid F-Freddy head" Chick and Mangle started arguing after that. Not planning on luring Jeremy over to the party, also ignoring the fact that he wasn't that far away from them, hearing the whole conversation. _'Weirdos'  
_ **"What I know now"** Jeremy sighed as he jumped off of the table and walked towards the two. Asking them what on Earth they were talking about and why he had a part in it.  
"Oh hi guard! Me and Mangle were um, talking about a show from uh, earlier?" Mangle growled at Jeremy so he stepped back a step. Throwing his hands up in a non-threatening manner. She still growled, Chick hit her with her wing. Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"G-go a-away w-w-we're d-discussing an i-important manner. You. Aren't. Invited!" Mangle barked at him, he paled. How had he not noticed how sharp those teeth in her maw until now? When he's up close.. Too close.. He shook his head to banish those thoughts. _He's fine._ He said to them Sorry and that he'll leave. Little did he know what Mangle had up her mangled suit. As he walked from them he heard plastic scraping up against metal, he cringed but continued walking towards the stage, where he took a seat. The stage looked almost exactly like the one at the old establishment, only newer with more instruments installed. More colours too. He took a deep breath.  
 **"Wouldn't dive in"** He stood up from the stage and jumped down onto a table. Pretending a stage dive. He laughed at his childish antics, he was a maturing teen! Why should he not do childish things even though it's stupid? _'Pfft I can do whatever to amuse myself, besides I'd be bored otherwise'  
_ **"Wouldn't bow down"** Not caring, he bowed in front of an invisible crowd. Letting out small 'thank you's and 'You the best kind of audience!' He laughed at his own stupidity, failing to notice some giggling animatronics who were previously arguing.  
 **"Gravity hurts"** Behind the scenes Mangle burst out laughing and he looked over, face going red out of embarrassment. Chick noticed him staring down at the ground and slapped Mangle on the back of her head, muttering something about a bad dog. Jeremy looked back up at them, smiling.  
 **"You made it so sweet"** Both Mangle and Chick stared at him wide eyed, he stared back confused. He didn't notice the bear looming over him, teeth bared to kill.  
"GUARD! LOOK OUT!" Chick shouted to him, he froze, slowly turning his head to look at the bear.  
 **"Till I woke up on-"** The bear, Fredbear, Jeremy recognized, pounced on him sending him to the ground. Smashing his head on the checkered ground.  
 **"On**.. **the**.. **concrete**.. **"** Jeremy's tasted the familiar taste of metal as slipped into the dark abyss called unconsciousness.

Jeremy woke about two hours later tied to a chair, blood stained his head, making it look as though he died his hair the colour red. He looked around to find himself in a dank room, the walls oozing water. Creating a damp thick layer of moss. Cold flew through the room attacking everything it touches, Jeremy shivered as it attacked him. There was a very faint light illuminating the room not so nicely, it just added to the unease Jeremy had. He tried getting his arms free but to no avail, he noticed that he was tied to a chair, tied to it very well. It was almost as though something inhuman had tied him. But whoever or whatever had done it had taken extra precaution to make sure that he'd never escape. His head throbbed violently and he groaned. A headache was breaking up his thoughts so he couldn't think properly. A creaking noise echoed around the room as a door slowly opened. Jeremy stared, terrified.  
 _"I see that you are awake"_ The voice made Jeremy freeze. It was all static-y yet you could here the words perfectly. The door closed with another loud and eerie creak. He tried making out the figure but his vision had blurred up making it hard to see anything, his world spun around him. Nauseated, Jeremy closed his eyes, though even if he couldn't make out the figure. He knew for certain that it was Fredbear.  
 _"Not talking? Shall I make you talk, you little shit?"_ Jeremy cringed. He had been called that many times, mostly by Sam's older brother. He pushed the memories to the depths of his mind, forcing a lock into the chest to keep them away, far away. Jeremy shook his head, big mistake on his part. It only made his urge to throw up increase. Fredbear snarled. This wasn't how he wanted it to go. It took him awhile just to get those toys off his tail. He knew that they hadn't given up searching for him even though he slipped away, he had to be quick.  
 _"Is that a wound on your head? Let me make it worse eh?"_ Fredbear inched closer to Jeremy, taking steps towards him with a grotesque grin on his furry face. Mouth opening wide to reveal a set of the sharpest teeth. Sharper than knives. Jeremy kept his head low, accepting that maybe his life was going to end here. If only he ran when he had the chance, he wouldn't be in this mess. If he helped Sam. If he fought the bullies. _'..Fought.. Fight.. Fight! I have to fight! That's what I was supposed to be doing this whole time! He won't suspect it if I keep acting frightened, perfect'_ Jeremy let out a few tears, tears of pain and falseness.  
 _"Pathetic excuse of a human being"_ Fredbear gripped Jeremy's chin with his claw like hands, claws leaving scratches on his neck and face. Jeremy kept his eyes closed, pain written on his face. Jeremy let out a little 'Let go' but it went unheard as Fredbear dug his claws in deeper, blood dripped down Jeremy's face. He tore his claws away, and Jeremy screamed in agony. He smiled a toothy grin as he brought his blood soaked claws to his face, examining it. Jeremy looked to the ground, his scratches oozing the red substance, it dripped to the floor. The dim light above him flickered as the bulb was fit to burst. Jeremy held a smirk on his face, his face may be bloodied and scratched but that won't hinder his plan.  
 _"Heh, let me continue shall I? But for this exercise you need to be free. Don't try anything unless you want to pay, dearly"_ He looked down at Jeremy, reaching his one of his clawed hands out to cut the rope. The other went for Jeremy's arm. Jeremy grinned, if he was being held then maybe he could kick free, run to the door, and get out. _'Just hopes it works'_ Fredbear slashed the ropes and quickly grasped his arms, lifting him up. He brought Jeremy to his mouth, opening it wide, Jeremy could only stare at the razor like teeth that protruded from his mouth. He shook the memories from his head, and started his plan to kick free. His shoe collided with the teeth on his stomach, causing him to yell out. The teeth clamped around his shoe, he panicked and tried to kick out. The teeth sank into it, piercing through the soft materials and into the flesh held inside. At that point Jeremy knew it was pointless so he took the time to thoroughly examine the monster that's about to kill him. He was a lot more ragged and torn now, endoskeleton exposed at almost every point. Dozens of razor teeth replaced the regular steel teeth he had before, the ones that had helped cru- _'No.. Actually.. Why should I care now? I'm about to be killed by the same monster that killed him.. It's only fair'_ Jeremy sighed in contempt for everything. Tears escaping his eyes as the teeth dug deeper into his foot. Blood seeped through his shoe, his face was brought closer to Fredbear's mouth. He could see various blood stains around his face, his battered face. It didn't even have a mouth, to Jeremy it was all teeth. Fredbear grabbed Jeremy's collar with one of his hands and used the other to push Jeremy's other foot into it's stomach's mouth, Jeremy cried out in pain. He was now at the bears mercy.  
 _"That was a fruitless escape plan, I must say. But it all ends here, Jeremy"_ Jeremy paled, he knew his name. But how? Fredbear opened his mouth wide, then pushed Jeremy's head inside. _'This is the end.._ _Wait!'_  
 **"Falling from cloud nine**! **"** He shouted, then whispered **"**.. **It was out of the blue"** He head no one answer to his plea, so he gave in to his demise. Tensing when he felt his legs be pulled into it's stomach and razor sharp teeth settle around his chin and head. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, he was staring into it's mouth, a void of nothingness. _'Is that where I'm going to go?'  
_ **"I'm crashing from the high**... **"** He muttered, feeling the teeth start to pierce his skin. Blood staining his hair and clothes too much for his liking. But what position was he in to stop it? Suddenly (much to his relief) the door opened with a loud creek. Jeremy kept staring into Fredbear's 'throat' too afraid to move for it could make the scratches already on his face worse. Jeremy closed his eyes waiting for the pain, bracing himself. But nothing came at first. Then it all started, it started with a couple of shouts.. That lead to pain. Then overwhelming darkness.  
"Guard! What's going on in here!?" Jeremy recognized the voice, it was Toy Bonnie's. He wasn't alone.  
"What in the blazes is going on Bon?!" Toy Freddy's voiced calmed Jeremy down a smidgen, remembering that he was still in the jaws of his worst nightmare. Who could kill him in a split second by the power of his jaws. Another voice was heard.  
"Bon, Fred what's go- OH NO THE GUARD'S IN TROUBLE!" Toy Chica entered the scene, then tried to rush in before TF or Fred, as Chick called him, stopped her. Muttering something incoherent. She nodded and turned to Fredbear, they all did.  
"Let. Him. Go" Fred spoke with anger overtaking his accent. Fredbear chuckled, his movements making Jeremy very anxious. Teeth piercing his skin in many different places. He wanted to cry out, but he was held in place, he couldn't even stifle a shout anymore as it could damage his face even more. Not even able to move his arms as they were held by the clawed paws of Fredbear.  
 _"...Yeah okay. I'll let him go"_ The toys kept their eyes on him as he released Jeremy's arms and gently opened his mouth to let his head fall to the floor. Legs still in the stomachs mouth. Bon, as Chick called him, growled when he noticed that he didn't let all of Jeremy go.  
"All of him" Bon growled out, fur sticking up on end. Chick rushed over to Jeremy, despite Fred's protests telling her to stop. She tried pulling on him, but he pleaded with her to stop, as it was hurting him too much.  
 _"You just said to let him go.. Not give him up"_ Fred froze. Maybe he should have been more elaborate. Now he fears for his Guard's safety. He'd rather himself then the person Chick cares so deeply for. Considering the fact that Chick barely had any chance to like someone who isn't family.  
"Fredbear. Let him go, give him up. Chick obviously cares for 'im, I don't see why you 'ave to make them both suffer so" Fred stepped towards Fredbear, and he took a step back, dragging Jeremy along with him. _'Can my life get any worse?'_  
 _"No. for I am not done with him"_ Before Jeremy could process what was spoken, he felt himself get pulled further in. Further into the monster that he despised. Jeremy screamed both in agony and fear, Chick, tried pulling him back but to no avail. He was beyond her reach now. Fredbear laughed maniacally, hearing Jeremy's cries gave him unbelievable amounts of pleasure. Seeing the toy's responses filled him with glee. _'My life is getting worse!'_  
"NOOO! GUARD!" Chick cried as she saw the last of Jeremy disappear into Fredbear's stomach. She banged on the ground for a couple seconds before her shoulders slumped in defeat. Knowing that it was futile trying to save him now. She had seen only one other go through that torment, she never saw the poor boy again. Bon noticed her pose and went to punch Fredbear.  
"YOU MONSTER!" He dashed towards him, running into open claws that wrapped around his plastic throat. Fred came to his aid whilst Chick lay on the ground, eyes glazed over and blank. No happiness rushing through them of the special party that was waiting for her guard. She felt nothing.

* * *

Jeremy could only see darkness. Could only feel pain. His only emotion fear. He thought he was dead, in purgatory. But does purgatory mean floating in a dark void curled up into a ball? Or in a bright place standing on two feet, hopelessly confused? _'No.. This isn't purgatory.. This is a prison of fear. I was caught by Fredbear. Imprisoned within his body'_ Jeremy uncurled and looked around, black. Nothing else. Not even heat or cold. No way out. He sighed and curled back into himself, closing his eyes and keeping them shut, how was he getting out of this? He was bound to die one way or another, he was already losing quite a lot of blood already. Jeremy knew he was losing blood at an unsteady rate but his strength did not waver at all. It was as though he was being kept alive to be tortured later on. Either mentally or physically ..or both. Jeremy eyes snapped open when he heard the chilling voice of the beast who consumed him.  
 _"You know, this isn't the first time I've done this. It's a pleasure to be able to do this again you know.. How we replay your past first eh?"_ Before Jeremy could mutter a word, the area surrounding him became engulfed in a bright light, forcing him to shut his eyes as to not be blinded. Once the light faded he opened them and stiffened. _'No.. It can't be!'_ It was the old Freddy's place. With the same tormenting streamers hanging down from the ceiling, he lay staring up at them. Not moving. Jeremy rolled onto his side and got up into a sitting position. Off in the distance he spotted his past self hiding behind a wall, Sam being lifted by the bullies near the stage. He cursed, tears threatening to fall. _'..No. I won't let this happen again!'_ Jeremy got up and ran towards the bullies.  
"Did you hear that? I think he said that he wants to give Fredbear a kiss! Come on guys! One..." Jeremy gasped as he saw the bullies lift Sam closer to Fredbear, once he got there he pushed Sam out of their grip. Accidentally getting himself caught. _'Not good!'  
_ "Two..." Jeremy stared up at the Nightmare-ish Fredbear that stood before him. Jaws wide open to accept him. He whimpered under his gaze. _'Is this it?'_ Jeremy was pushed inside his mouth. He struggled to escape, though he was held in place. _'This is the end... No. This is the past.. It's already over. It's all over, waiting to be let go'  
_ **"I'm letting go tonight**! **"** He pulled his head out of Fredbear with no trouble, his past self ran over and hugged Sam tightly. Muttering the same word over and over, Sorry. Jeremy looked down at Sam with a sad smile and whispered **"Yeah, I'm letting you go"** He looked over to the bullies, they were looking at him with sorrow before fading to black. He turned back to his past self and Sam, everything going black. He felt the ground disappearing beneath his feet. The two faded away with smiling faces. The solid ground, the surrounding area faded to nothing and Jeremy felt the past fade. He let himself fall into the void.  
 _"How!? That was supposed to be torture!"_ Jeremy chuckled as he saw the incoming light, waiting to swallow him up. _'Because Fredbear...'  
_ **"I'm falling from cloud nine**! **"**

The toys watched with peaked interest as they saw Fredbear glitch and fall to his rusted knees, holding his stomach with his clawed hands. Chick looked with unblinking eyes filled with meek interest. Bon got into a fighting stance in front of Chick. He wasn't going to let her get any more hurt. _'I wonder if that's him killing our guard..'_ Chick thought as she looked away, oil dripping down her eyes. Fred walked over and placed a helping paw on her shoulder, what good could he do when his family member was in emotional pain? They all looked up frozen as they heard Fredbear scream, Bon and Fred covered their ears. Chick just stared, un-moving. Before she could anticipate what was going to happen, Jeremy came tumbling out. Relief flowed through her as she saw the relatively unharmed guard. But the relief was soon suppressed by fear. She saw him clutching his head in pain as blood poured down. He slowly got up, grinning. He looked to the toys who were just staring at him in shock. Fredbear growled as he tried to swipe at him, but he ducked and reached for the chair. Grabbed it and smashed it on Fredbear's head. He stepped back, stumbling over his own feet. _'This is fan-fucking-tastic! He's snapped.. I have to get rid of him. Now'_ Fredbear thought as he stared at Jeremy in contempt.  
 **"** I- **I'm wide awake**! **"** Jeremy picked up a part of the smashed chair, one of it's metal legs. He charged, aiming it at Fredbear's chest. Fredbear stood there, piercing red eyes glowing with anger, waiting to strike. Once Jeremy got close enough, he lashed out. Claws sprung into action catching Jeremy off guard, he skidded to a stop, but his reaction wasn't fast enough as he crashed into Fredbear. Fredbear took this opportunity to catch Jeremy again and keep him locked up until he fades away into nothingness. Jeremy called out for help, dropping the chair leg. Bon caught the message and sprang to where Jeremy and Fredbear was, swiftly snatching up the metal leg and smashing it against Fredbear's head. He dropped Jeremy. Bon handed him the leg when he picked up another one.  
 **"Thunder rumbling"** Jeremy said angrily, mad at the fact that he almost got caught by Fredbear.. AGAIN! He looked over to Fred, beckoning him over. Fred nodded and went over to him, he handed him another chair leg. Bon, Jeremy and Fred all glared at Fredbear hatefully. A deep chuckled resonated around the room, the chuckle emanating from Fredbear. He stared down at Jeremy with hate. Wanting to cause pain to he one that got away. Thrice.  
 **"Castles crumbling**! **"** Jeremy charged, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Fred and Bon caught on and charged as well, not missing a beat they all bashed Fredbear in three different places. Fred to the head, Bon to the neck and Jeremy to the stomach. Unfortunately for him, his got stuck. He gasped and frantically tried to pull it out. Only to be slashed across the chest and sent flying to the wall. Crashing into it he muttered  
 **"I'm wide awake"** Jeremy heard the worried shouts come from the toys but his head was far too foggy to catch a word of it. He struggled upwards and staggered over to Fredbear.  
 **"I am trying to hold on"** He grabbed a hold of the chair leg that was lodged between the teeth in his stomach. Weekly trying to pull it out, without much success. Fredbear just grinned at his fruitless action. Chick finally regained her senses, she stood up and took a hold of Jeremy's wrist. He turned to look at her, eyes furious. She stared back, worry flowing through her eyes.  
"Guard.. Stop. It's no use" Jeremy shook his head in response. If he was still alive, then it was worth it. _'I need my revenge!'_ He turned back to Fredbear, the two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Jeremy broke away and whispered something.  
 **"I'm wide awake"** Staring deep into the ground, his brown eyes burned with untamed rage and hate. He will finish this once and for all. Even if it takes his life. He's wide awake and can continue the fight, weakness and pain won't stop him.  
 **"God knows that I tried**.. **"** Jeremy looked back up, not thinking straight as he ran back at Fredbear with Chick following closely. Reaching out to snatch him back, to tell him that he's losing the plot. But the words never left their prison. Instead she picked up the last chair leg, Fred and Bon noticed this and readied their weapons to charge, their feet left the ground in a flash as they tackled Fredbear. Chick held down his right arm whilst Bon took the left, Fred held down the head. Jeremy sat on top of him, keeping away from his stomach's mouth.  
 **"Seeing the bright side"** He brought the chair leg up high, his face showing nothing but contempt.  
 **"I'm not blind anymore** **...**! **"** He brought it down hard on Fredbear's head, a loud screech was heard, Jeremy was sent to the floor. Dead.

Jeremy found himself in a pure white chamber of nothing. Hopelessly confused as to where he was. _'A-am I dead?'_ He looked around. But nothing appeared, a cold chill swept through the air as Jeremy felt loneliness creep into his mind. He had never felt like this before. He's never felt so alone in his life, the only time he ever felt like this was when he had lost Sam. But.. He should have gotten over him the moment he killed Fredbear. So why? Jeremy shivered as the cold swam through his body. He froze when two arms grabbed his own and brought him to them, bringing him close for a gentle yet strong hug. It felt reassuring to Jeremy. He knew who this was, so he hugged back even harder.  
"Sam I-I missed you..!" He wept on his shoulder, his face digging into white clothing. Sam smiled as he saw his friend act this way towards him. But the smile faded as he knew he had to break the news to him. This was the last time he would see him until he really did part with his world. Besides, he himself has been waiting for the day when he could escape his purgatory. When they all could.. But they didn't need to know about this or they'll all hurt him and Jeremy.  
"I know Jer.. I know.. But you can't stay here" He shoved Jeremy off him and looked away. He couldn't bare to see the shocked and confused face of his best friend. He forced himself to turn around. Jeremy stood frozen on the spot. Unable to move. Sam move over to him, but he backed off. Shaking his head in disapproval.  
"What do you mean I can't stay here? Am I not dead?" Jeremy looked away from Sam, after all this time, he thought he'd at least maybe let him stay? Or was he too mad for the fact that he left him when he needed him the most. "You don't want me here" Jeremy backed away some more, gaining distance. He was at his mercy here, he could cause him pain just like Fredbear did.  
"Not true! I do want you here! It's just th-" Jeremy cut Sam off.  
"That what? Send me to the pits of the unknown?! Punish me for leaving you!" Jeremy broke down. He fell to his hands and knees, bashing his fists into the ground of forever.  
"No! Listen! We're both in purgatory! You died in that fight Jeremy.. But I want to bring you back, and the only way to that is for you to accept my gratitude.. Besides why would I want to punish you? You've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Jeremy stared up at him. _'I'm really dead? Is this a dream?'_  
"Y-you're thanking me for freeing you.. Thanking the person who could've helped you stay alive in the first place?" Sam looked at him, skeptically. Does he not know what he's done?  
"I've good reasons to thank you. You've saved me from the beast that caused my death in the first place.. You've saved me from torture of my death over and over, different every time. From Foxy, from Freddy, from Bonnie, from Plushtrap, from Chica even from that damned cupcake! You've saved me from experiencing true torture.. I had almost gotten to the point where I couldn't be set free. I was just about to be killed by Nightmare before you came and saved me.. Do you think I've no reason for thanks?" Jeremy looked away, he couldn't believe that Sam was thanking him for saving him when he could've stopped all this torture from happening in the first place!  
"I-I ca-" Jeremy started but couldn't finish.  
"You have to accept it" Sam disappeared then reappeared behind Jeremy, wrapping his arms around him. Whispering into his ear "Or we'll both never leave" Jeremy struggled but Sam kept firm. Was he really being forceful with him? Jeremy stopped his struggles as Sam's grip tightened. He sighed. _'I'm done it's over. I-I think I'm good..'  
_ "Okay Sam. I accept your thanks, but only if you accept my apology" Sam smiled as his face lit up with glee. He'd been waiting for that for far too long. And to hear Jeremy say it at long last lifted a rather large weight that upped his fear. It's gone.  
"I humbly accept!" Jeremy smiled as his face lit up with relief. He finally got to say it. The words he had been bottling up inside for who knows how long. A weight has been lifted, finally gone. Even after what he'd gone through and what he's said in the pizzeria, it hadn't left. But now.. It really is gone. Both Jeremy and Sam sighed with content. Feeling the pressure disappear within a matter of seconds. Jeremy felt his world fade, Sam felt his soul fade. Sam let go of Jeremy and turned him to face his face.  
"I guess this is goodbye then, for now. I don't know what could lie ahead for me.." Jeremy's words came out full of unwanted fear. Sam caught on and tried to make it up, he knew how.  
"Not so true bro" He leaned in and placed his forehead on Jeremy's own "For I will be watching you, you know what they say: The fearful ones watch over the shy ones" Jeremy pushed Sam off of him and stifled a laugh. _'Does anyone actually say that?'  
_ "Nobody says that! Besides I'm staying here! You're the one leaving!" Jeremy laughed.  
"Actually.. You're leaving with me. I did say that I was going to bring you back didn't I?" Sam grasped Jeremy by his shoulders and brought him close. "Stay safe for the both of us Jer" He stared into Jeremy's eyes for a while then sighed. He leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jeremy flushed.  
"Stay safe, for both of us" Sam's soul disintegrated into dust that flew into Jeremy. _'He will be attached to my soul'_ Thought Sam as Jeremy's world faded to nothing. Five pairs of eyes stood watching the scene as they all faded.  
"Who's to say we can't follow them?"

Jeremy awoke feeling exhausted and pained. Excruciating pain. But he forced himself up as another sense inside told him to, he didn't know what it was but felt as though he should listen to it. He looked at his surroundings. Cushions littered the floor, covering him, keeping him warm. Strings of light hung from the ceiling. Jeremy had to look away from them, insides threatening to come back out if he stared for too long. He looked to his arm, red from blood. _'What.. Wait I'm alive?! Did Sam really bring me back? But how.. Yeah I did. And I brought you back with the price of me coming with you, you can't just escape death that easily you know_' Jeremy looked around. Wondering where the voice had come from. Was it his imagination? _'Don't tell me you already forgot, right?'_ He froze. The past coming back to him, he held his cheek where Sam had ...kissed him. He felt his cheeks warm up. _'W-why and w-what!?'_ Jeremy had to refrain himself from screaming. Sam was now with him. He will always be.. _'..Fuck. Language!'_ He held his head in his hands. Sure he felt safer and more secure but.. This was too unreal. Still, he was alive. He'd set him free.. and his choice was to be with him. An honor or a downfall? _'It was my choice you know.. You're wide awake remember?'  
_ **"I'm wide awake**.. You're right" Jeremy jumped when he heard a voice from come from the other side of the purple curtains, covered in grey stars.  
"Guard? Are you alive? I heard ya talk" Jeremy recognized it as Fred's voice. He sighed a sigh of relief. Thanking anything and everything that it wasn't anyone else. _'Lend me your bod for a sec bro?'_ Jeremy sat confused for a second then gave in, feeling all control leave his grasp. Seeing through his minds eye view was oddly perplexing. Even more so when he heard Sam speak his voice.  
"Yeah h- I'm in here, but why here though? Why place someone who died here?" Jeremy laughed as he noted Sam's struggle. _'Shut up, you know how hard it is. Jeez I didn't know you were in this much pain! Stop complaining.. Do you know how weird this is?'_ As they both argued, Fred came into the room followed by the rest of the gang: Mangle, Balloon Boy and Marion. But no old animatronics. Which relieved Sam to no end.  
"Whoa. Fred you were right.. He is alive but how in the world?!" Bon, as Jeremy recognized, said. Shock evident on his face structure. Chick looked at him in awe, shock also evident on her face structure. Mangle grinned but it fell when she saw his wounds.  
"Y-you r-really w-went down a-as a t-trooper eh?" Mangle admitted which surprised Jeremy but not Sam.  
"Yeah, just like you to say that. Eh Mangle?" The words slipped off Jeremy's tongue as he realized what he said. He may have accidentally put some of his personality into that. Not Jeremy's. Mangle glared at him suspiciously, seeming to be the only one to have caught on. Sam sighed in relief, regretting it when a spike of pain struck Jeremy's body. Marion looked at him with a serious face, he decided to ask Sam something.  
"Well. I know how happy we all are about this but, how about this. _Jeremy_ have you gotten over your grief?" This caught him off guard. He went to Jeremy for help and he told him his answer.  
 **"I'm wide awake** at least" Marion stared at him with mock relief, he didn't answer his second question. He now knew that something was definitely wrong here. He had to get some answers. Like for example: Why was 'Jeremy' red in the face? It's only mildly warm in the room, as to not anger the spirits. So.. Why? Marion decided that he should take the guard to his box. He sensed more presences than he was around. Two of them radiating from their night guard.  
"I want you to come with me" Everyone turned and stared. Shock poured off of Sam, added with a little bit of fear as well.

"What..?" Sam asked with fear. He knew that this _puppet_ was with them. Don't ask how he knows, he just does. If he knew the kids then he'd know about him within moments of him stepping into the box. _'I'm handing your body back to you, alright!? You okay? Fine!' _Sam fell to the ground as he gave up all control, forcing Jeremy to take lead. Jeremy felt all the pain return as he became aware of his surroundings once more, he slowly got up, feeling nauseous. Jeremy held his head in his hand, the other one covering his mouth. Sam giving him control out of nowhere took its toll on him. Mentally and physically. Marion went over to him and pulled him up, harshly. Bon came over and grasped his wrist.  
"Dude what's wrong with you!? He just fell to the floor! Did you not see-" Bon was interrupted as Marion pushed him aside. Bon fumed. "What the heck?!"  
"Do you not see? This isn't Jeremy" Bon's face fell. He stood unable to speak, he stepped back. Allowing Marion to carry on. The others stayed back as they saw Marion drag Jeremy out of the room, towards his box. Jeremy struggled to get free. _'Don't let him take us into the box!'_ He heard Sam shout in his mind. It rung in his ears. He forced himself to around back and trip Marion up. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, bringing Jeremy down with him. His grip loosened. Jeremy took this chance to break free, when he did, he limped away. Faster than he thought. Pain gnawed at every inch of his body, slowing him to a halt. He leaned against a table, gathering his breath. He heard a loud chant from behind, he craned his neck to take a look. Once their eyes made contact, he fell to the floor. Paralyzed. _'Not good!'_  
"You thought you could get away? I knew something was up when I heard the clatter of metal against metal from inside in my box. My suspicion grew once I saw the others bring to me Jeremy's lifeless body. Your reactions upon waking confirmed it. Now, are you going to tell me who you are or shall I find out myself by force?" Marion spoke with uncaring pitch black eyes. Something which placed fear into Jeremy's heart once more. This isn't the same Marion he knew before. No. The one he knew was more caring with an alluring aura. This one seems dark with a malice invoking aura, set for revenge. Jeremy tried moving his lips, to talk back, to save his other soul. But nothing would happen. He was stuck like a mouse in a mouse trap, waiting for the inevitable. Nothing came.  
"I'm sorry. Apparently my paralysis took over you fully. Allow me to reverse a small fraction of it" Jeremy could only stare as he felt a wave of uncomfortable pass through his whole head. Allowing the ability to speak. The ability to speak came with the ability to speak with his mind too, as it was blocked before. _'...eak to me! Please!_ _It's okay.. Oh thank god! You know we're done for right? Yup..'_  
"Th-thanks.. But.. Why? I'm who I am. I just kinda rushed to go to the hospital?" He smiled innocently, a thing someone in his position should never do, as it only raises suspicion. Marion noticed this, he also noted that Jeremy made the last quote sound like a large lie. Answers shouldn't sound like questions. He just screwed himself over. _'Our one chance and you blew it. Congrats'_ Jeremy gulped as he saw Marion come closer to him, coming mask to face.  
"You are coming with me" Jeremy couldn't do anything more as his world faded to nothing but a void of purple.

When he came to he found that he was in Marion's box, tied up. But at least he could move his limbs. _' 'Bout time you woke up. You're lucky Marion tied you and left. He went to get something to make us talk. Oh the joy._ _You managed to overhear him? Yeah. When you're out of commission, I get to take over your senses. I have a lot to learn..' _Jeremy sighed as he tried his bounds. They wouldn't come loose anytime soon. Jeremy hissed in pain as the rope rubbed against his wounds. He felt bile build up in his throat, the nauseous feeling returning. _'Can this get any worse?'_ He heard the sound of the box lid slide open. _'Yes, yes it can'_ He saw Marion enter with what looked like some kind of arm. _'Oh no..'  
_ **"Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**.. **"** He saw Marion crawl in and close the box with little difficulty. Placing the arm next to him, Jeremy squinted his eyes to get a good look. The truth sent fear to his heart. It was Fredbear's arm, was Marion going to make him talk with that? Sam freaked out in his mind, giving him a raging headache. Making the one he already had ten times worse. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. Marion leaned in, cupping his face with his slender fingers, bringing his face up to his mask. He kept his eyes shut.  
"Do you want me to make you open them?" Marion leaned back and grabbed the arm. _'He must have gotten that after the fight..'_ Jeremy shook his head, looking away from Marion. Not knowing where he was looking, he looked at the arm.  
"Be that way" Marion grabbed the arm and placed it on Jeremy's knee. Pain instantly shot through Jeremy's legs, heading right for his head. A cry of pain escaped him, his voice coming out fused with another. Marion seemed to regret that action seeing the amount of pain on Jeremy's face and apparently someone else's too. But he immediately shook it off when he noticed Jeremy open his eyes a little bit. He noticed the discoloration of them. One being brown and the other a hazy blue. Like a misty ocean. Was that normal? Or was it the cause of the apparition lurking within..? He knew someone who was dead and had those kind of eyes.. Jeremy looked up, seeing that he noticed that he opened up his eyes. They widened then shut closed within a second. Marion looked at him with a satisfied grin. He was right. There was another being within, his good friend. It was just too bad that they both had to suffer.. Marion froze when he heard Jeremy whisper as though having a battle with himself.  
 **"It was out of the blue"** He repeated over and over. Jeremy shook his head back and fourth, a figure fading in beside him, hard to see if you didn't concentrate. Marion looked to the figure, it was his doing that got him to appear before his mask. He can cut the binds he has to Jeremy if he so pleases, but he won't. Not without consent. Jeremy felt the colour drain from his face once he felt the connection loosen. A grip on his shoulders forming, he felt like he was being shaken. But who was it? Marion's only had three fingers, and they were sharp at the end as well. so who? Then it hit him. The familiarity coming through, this was Sam. But how? _'Does that mean..'_ He opened up his eyes to find a black transparent figure shaking him. Eyes sharp and weary.  
 _"He did this! Goddamnit! Why'd you open them?!"_ Jeremy looked away in shame. It was a slip, it was never meant to happen. Marion snapped his fingers and the two turned to look at him, one in sadness the other in anger.  
"Can either of you tell my how this happened?" Jeremy and Sam looked at each other before Sam sighed.  
 _"Do you know how hard it is to keep things away from you, Nathan?"_ Jeremy looked at Sam then Marion, pulling a confused face. _"It's a long story that I can't tell you.. Anyway, Nathan this happened..."  
_ -  
"Now I see. You-" Marion was cut short by Sam covering his mask with a transparent hand.  
 _"Shh! Don't tell him that!"_ Jeremy looked at Sam curiously. What did he not want him to know?  
"Tell me what?" Jeremy asked, looking somewhat out of it.  
 _"Nothing! I, uh, mean nothing at all bro"_ Jeremy looked down at the ground, feeling left out. Was this _puppet_ more of a friend than he was to Sam? He didn't even know the guy, let alone trust him. He sighed and suppressed a cry. He's been hiding the fact that all this time, he's been in pain.  
 **"Crashing from the high** (!) **"** Jeremy knew that these two were dead, is that the cause? Does he have to be dea- _'What am I thinking? Dead? No. That's not going to happen.. Not again anyway'_ Marion and Sam turned to look at him, as he flopped to the ground. Too many thoughts were buzzing around his head that he failed to recognize what was going on anymore. Pain clouded his vision, he's been holding it back all this time, trying not to worry the other two ..who had forgotten about him being tied up. _'I wonder if the toys are still mad..'_  
"I think we forgot to worry about his physical state" Marion said, stating the obvious.  
 _"Oh really?! Help him!"_ Sam rushed to Jeremy's side in a blink of an eye, quickly untying the ropes that bound him. Sam shuffled back upon seeing the redness of Jeremy's clothes. _"What the heck?!"  
_ "Battle wounds. We really should've paid more attention to them, look. But he was dead, so we left him be. Tell the employees in the morning" Marion pointed at a scratch on Jeremy's hand, purple and golden coloured. Sam took a hold of it, getting a closer look.  
 **"You know I'm letting go tonight"** Jeremy turned to face Sam, pulling his hand out of Sam's. **"Yeah, I'm letting you go"** He stood up on shaky legs, pulling the box lid open despite Sam's and Marion's protests. He jumped out of the box and left. Sam heard him whisper before he was out. **'I'm falling from cloud nine'  
** "Go after him and stop him before he does anything stupid. Stay out of the animatronic's sight" Sam nodded and left the box, Marion watched him go. _'I've got a bad feeling about this..'_

Jeremy walked through the dining area panting and staggering. He could barely keep his own head up, let alone try to walk. But he had to. He had to get back to his office so his boss, Katy doesn't find out that he wasn't doing his job.  
 **"I'm wide awake** and should be doing my job.." He couldn't get fired, this is all he had. Jeremy lived in a cheap apartment with little luxuries. He simply couldn't afford anything better. Jeremy stopped to lean against a wall, holding his head as images flashed into his mind. _'No..No.. No!'_ Images of Fredbear came to mind, along with images of him with soulless eyes huddled close to said bear. Chains keeping him in place. Jeremy shook his head back and fourth, he fell to the ground, curled up. Fredbear was holding the end of it. _'Is that what's going to happen to me?'_ The image soon faded, leaving Jeremy shaking on the ground. The oddly coloured scratch on his hand faded to reveal a golden scar in the shape of two letters. F and B. He slowly got up, breathing heavily.  
 **"I'm wide awake** , those weren't real.. Weren't real(!)" He slowly started moving again, dodging all the nearby tables. He heard a shout of his name from behind, he stopped and turned to the voice.  
 _"You think you can just leave without an explanation?! Do you know how dangerous things have become for us? We're both in...danger.."_ Sam's sentence was slowed to a stop, his eyes widened as he saw the towering figure behind Jeremy. Confusion came onto Jeremy's face as Sam pointed to the figure behind him, Jeremy turned around to see the animatronic lurking there. The animatronic that goes by the name of Freddy Fazbear. Jeremy froze on the spot, fear of the animatronic coming back. He found out that they were friendly before, but the anger in his glassy eyes showed no kindness. He took a hold of Jeremy's wrist before he could bolt, Sam stood unable to move as his eyes locked with Freddy's.  
"You think you can just escape purgatory without saying goodbye first? You do know that a security guard killed us right? He is one.. Though, if you can give us another guard we'll let him go but for now.." Jeremy stared up at Freddy in horror and fear as he started dragging him away.  
"Waitwaitwait! Sam! Wait, help!" Jeremy's pleas went unheard as Sam stood still as if paralyzed. _'Why.. Why oh god why?!'  
_ Sam stood in the same spot for about five minutes before coming back to his senses. He just saw his living best friend get dragged away before his very eyes. It reminded him of the day his life ended, the day that Jeremy wasn't there for him. _'But wait.. He wasn't there to save me but he was there for when..I really died..'_

* * *

 _ **Flashback!  
**_ _Sam floated over his body which rested on a hospital bed, flowers and a get well card laying on the bedside cabinet beside his bed. IV machines hooked up to his arms, bloody bandages covered his head. A sniveling Jeremy sat on the ground with his head on his chest. His brother patted Jeremy on the back, face full of sorrow for his injured little bro.  
_ _"...I can't even express my apologies Jeremy.. I know now that-" Jeremy cut off the brother with a monotone voice. Emotion did not play apart in anything he said, but the brother's voice was filled with sadness.  
_ _"Then don't.. You can just leave. *Sniff* You don't need to do or say anything else.." Before the brother could respond Jeremy pointed to the door and looked to the brother with emotionless eyes. "Go" The brother nodded before he turned to the door and exited the room. Jeremy turned back to Sam and spoke his apology.  
_ _"I'm sorry.. My fear took my mind and I- I couldn't.. O-Okay? I'M SORRY!" Jeremy placed his head back on Sam's lap and started bashing his fist on the bed repeatedly. Mumbling the words 'I'm sorry' over and over. He stopped when he heard the heart monitor beeping start to slow. Jeremy looked up fearfully. The beeping on the heart monitor stopped and all that could be heard in the room was a 'beeeeeeee...' sound. 'No... NO!' Jeremy got up and rushed to Sam's side and started shaking him.  
_ _"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME SAM! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" Jeremy screamed with tears coming down his eyes, Sam would've gone down to comfort him but he was slowly floating upwards, to the void above. Before he could see no more, he saw a dark cloud envelop Jeremy. And he fell to the ground unconscious. Sam's vision turned to white.  
_ _ **Flashback Over!**_

* * *

Sam was brought out of his flashback with the sound of a shout, though he couldn't make out what was said. All he knew was that it was Jeremy's voice. _'Why would h- Oh. Yeah that..'_ He turned to the direction where the shout was heard, then ran towards it. _'I will not abandon you!'  
_ In the room where the battle between a guard and a nightmare, sat Jeremy on a new chair uncomfortably surrounded by the beaten up animatronics; Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. His eyes kept darting from one to another. _'Not good... What are they planning to do with me.. Stuff me?! No! No please..'_ Jeremy fidgeted in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest to hug them and slightly rock back and fourth. The band just gave him a confused look. Bonnie looked to Foxy and asked:  
"Eyy Sean, what's he doin'?" Foxy answered with a shrug and a swish of his tail. Jeremy looked at Foxy and cocked his head. _'Sam called Marion Nathan and now Bonnie calls Foxy Sean? What is.. Oh'  
_ "If I knew I'd tell ye.. Okay.. Now what is he doin'?" Bonnie chuckled at Jeremy's antics but laughed at Foxy's question. Foxy turned and glared at the rabbit.  
"If I knew I'd tell you..." Bonnie mocked him, Foxy growled and tackled the faceless rabbit. He raised his hook and held down Bonnie's one arm. Jeremy stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, digging his head into his legs, and letting out a small whimper.  
 _"You aren't setting a good example guys..."_ Spoke Golden Freddy( **An: I don't see him as FB, so in my one-shots they're two different animatronics** ), looking at them both with hollow eyes. They stopped to look at the broken down bear, Foxy let out a sigh of static before backing off of Bonnie and turning to the frightened guard.  
 **"I'm wide awake** (!) **"** Golden Freddy turned to Jeremy, he got up from his spot in the bottom right-hand corner and walked over to the guard. He placed a paw on his shoulder, Jeremy froze. Jeremy slowly lifted his head and turn to the golden bear, gasping at the sight of him. Jeremy hadn't noticed him before since he had concealed himself in the darkest part of the room. But he recognized the connection. Fredbear. He screamed and fell off the chair onto his butt, scooting away to the farthest wall, breathing heavily.  
"D-don't come any closer!" Golden Freddy turned away from him and walked back over to his corner muttering a few modest words. Chica turned to Jeremy and let out an annoyed huff.  
"That was harsh, even for you" The others nodded and Foxy let out a growl. He stomped over to Jeremy, catching him by his collar and bringing up close to his snout. Jeremy's breathing became frantic as unwanted memories came rushing in.  
"If ye ever make Aaron feel unwanted again I swear I'll gut ya!" Jeremy nodded absentmindedly as images rushed to his head. Images of a mangled Foxy biting down on _someone's_ head. It sent multiple shivers down his spine. _'B-bite..'_ Jeremy squirmed in Foxy's grip and Foxy reluctantly let go.  
 **"I'm wide awake**.. **"** Jeremy breathed. He curled up into his little ball and whimpered as more images flashed through his mind. Images he's never seen or heard of, it confused him to the point of asking a peculiar question.  
"Why are you guys going after Mike?" They all sent shocked looks his way, Foxy's jaw hung open whilst Bonnie let out a sigh of static, Chica brought her handless arms to her beak, Freddy just stared and Golden Freddy turned to him in amazement. Before they got to ask anything Sam busted in through the steel door, relief hit his face in an instant but was then replaced for confusion.  
 _"What'd I miss? Clearly you guys, uh, what happened?"_ Golden Freddy spoke before the others had a chance, as he got up and walked over to Sam. A glint in his hollow eyes.  
 _"It seems that you have awoken a new power in this young guard"_ Everyone in the room turned to the golden bear, noticing that everyone's interest has reached its peak, he continued. _"Sam, you have awoken the Future Sight power in Jeremy, which can be very useful"_ Everyone turned to Jeremy in awe, he just sat there mouth agape. _'I can tell the future? This can't be good..'  
_ "Don't mean to burst you bubble, but erm.. Jeremy was it? Who is Mike?" Bonnie asked as he scratched his head. Jeremy looked away from him, afraid to answer since Sam was here. But he felt as though they should know. He sighed.  
"..My new best friend.." He looked away from Sam. But Jeremy didn't get to see the smile that Sam gave, he was happy that his soulmate has gotten a new buddy. But why did that make him feel a little jealous?  
 _"Good good, you know I'm not mad right?"_ Jeremy turned to Sam, shock and relief on his face.  
"You're not?" Sam face-palmed.  
 _"Why would I be? I think it's good that you've moved on, sort of"_ Jeremy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, remembering his refusal to move on..  
 **Beep beep beep beep beep beep!** Jeremy checked his watch, 6AM. He survived another night, even though he feels terrible and horribly weak. He has to go meet Mike and Fritz.. Maybe he could introduce Sam to them. _'Will they like each other?'_ All the animatronics turned to the door, sighing as they set off towards it. Golden Freddy opened up the door but spared a glace at Jeremy.  
 _"You asked us about why we were going after someone called Mike right? Well I sense that person entering this restaurant right now.."_ The others came up next to Golden Freddy. _"(He's the one we need, stick to Jeremy until we get to him..)"_ They all nodded and they all took a glace at Jeremy, their eyes glinting as they turned from soul inhabited to soulless. They left the room in silence, Jeremy felt his breath hitch as something unwelcome entered his system, his face went extremely pale.  
 _"Hey Jer.. You alright? I mean you're clearly not but.."_ Sam wanted to continue but was silenced with a flick of Jeremy's hand.  
 **"I'm wide awake** and fine.. Just.. Need to go to the hospital.." Jeremy got up and staggered over to the door, tumbling out. Sam had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Fritz led Mike into the pizzeria, laughing at Mike's latest joke. He was going to ask Mike how he thought it up but Mike asked a question before he could.  
"Hey Fritz, if you were a killer, what would you call yourself?" This had thrown Fritz completely off guard and he laughed, what could possibly turn him into a killer? The question was completely random but he answered anyway, out of fun.  
"The Purple Guy, haha. Because my favourite colour is purple, you know? It'd be mysterious, I'd even make myself purple haha! How about you, what's your killer name?" Mike rolled his eyes, who would want to be purple? He answered Fritz' question with a smile of glee.  
"Probably.. Hmm.. Night Slasher. Why? Because.. It, sounds... cool?" Fritz shook his head, chuckling.  
"You'd never make it as a criminal hahaha!" Mike punched his arm.  
"Shut up! Besides it's better than being some purple guy!" He half shouted, half joked. Just then Jeremy staggered into the room leaning on the wall, covered in blood.  
"H-hey guys.." He collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Mike and Fritz stood there, stunned. Who or what could have done that to him? Fritz ran over to Jeremy but Mike stood still, he felt as though he should move to his best friend, but he couldn't. He was staring into the eyes of a different being, one that wasn't of this world but of the afterlife. He was staring at a black spirit. A ghost if you will. The spirit looked just as shocked as he did, but the spirit had traces of fear on his face which Mike didn't exactly have. He looked down at Jeremy's body, a sigh escaped his lips as he knelt down next to Fritz, keeping his gaze on Mike. Mike would've screamed as five more spirits appeared, hovering over Jeremy's body. They all stared at him with grins. Grins that sent shivers down his spine. _'Why are they all staring at me like that...? Fuck. Why can't I move my limbs?!'_  
"Mike! Behind you!" Mike turned his head toward Fritz, surprised that he can move it. Fritz had his hand covering his mouth and his other arm pointed to something behind Mike, Mike hoped that it wasn't another spirit. His hopes rang true, it was worse. The black spirit was also pointing in that direction, a wavering smile on his face, as if wondering if he wanted this to happen or not. Mike felt slender hands grip his arms and pin them to his sides, now he was truly in danger. Fritz stared at the creature that had taken Mike captive, he stood up but knelt back down. His mind was in a frenzy, who to help? Jeremy was in critical condition whilst Mike's life could be in danger. They were both in a horrible predicament. Fritz took out his phone and quickly dialed nine-one-one. Someone picked up immediately.  
"Help! I need an ambulance and fast! My best buddy is in critical condition! Send an ambulance to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria in Edinburgh! I-I don't know the address! Uh! Uh.. It's the only restaurant here with that name! You know? Perfect! Send one! Thank you!" Fritz placed the phone back into his pocket and looked back to Mike. He looked ridden with panic but relief. _'Fritz called for an ambulance.. Jeremy's hopefully going to be fine..'_ Mike kept his eyes on the spirits, all of them. Keeping a close eye on the first one that appeared, he felt as though he should know this one, but why? The spirit hugged Jeremy, he hugged him and he hugged him hard. Transparent tears trailed down his face. _'Why is he crying..?'_ He took one least look at Mike before turning into a cloud of black, the the cloud flew into Jeremy. He glowed for a second before returning to normal. Mike stared wide-eyed. _'Wha-what?'_ Fritz turned to Jeremy then to Mike, also wide-eyed.  
"What the heck just happened?! How did he glow like that! Ho-" Before Fritz could continue the brown spirit came up behind him, turned into a brown cloud and floated into him. Fritz fell to the floor, but rose a second later. Pupils tiny and black. His eyes glowed a deep brown, it terrified Mike.  
"You're the one who's going to save us, right? The one we're after. Mike" Mike gasped as he heard 'Fritz' talk, his voiced was mixed with a younger sounding one. But that wasn't what sent Mike even more panic and fear, what did was what he said. He knew Fritz knew his name but, the spirit had possessed him.. How'd it know? It said that they were after him.. Mike gulped. Recovering from the shock, adrenaline coming through, he struggled. The creature holding him kept firm, he wasn't going to be let go anytime soon. He stopped his struggling, and dropped his head.  
"They aren't going to hurt you. But they do want you.. Sorry about that" The creature spoke in his ear, he still had no idea what it was but it's voice for some odd reason calmed him down and sent his fear away for a brief moment. _'What the hell is this?!'_ 'Fritz' came towards him, the other spirits followed suit. _'Must be the leader..'_ Mike turned his head away from 'Fritz'. Refusing to meet those possessed eyes.  
"We need you and it looks like you'll need us. We're trapped you know.. We need a host to free us. You see that teen over there? The one that's bloodied and looks ready to die?" Mike scowled at him but kept his gaze away form him. "Well he helped to free Sam" For some reason, that name sounded familiar to Mike, yet he couldn't place why he found it familiar. "You are going to free us. But you won't remember any of this once we take you. We'll take you like Sam did to Jeremy. But under different circumstances" Mike growled, the spirit knew his name yet he decided to say that about him. How dare he. Mike turned to them, eyes staring him down with a hard glare.  
"If you knew his name, why did you say that about him!" Mike's eyes showed true rage. He lashed out at 'Fritz' but didn't get very far as 'Fritz' took a step back and the creature sent a shock through his body. Paralyzing all but his head and his means to live.  
"To spite you. I needed to see how much you cared about the boy, that care will go a long way you know? Since he's now in grave danger, every thing he sees means something. He's after him, nobody but you can stop him. But you need the power of Jeremy to help you along the way, the both of you are more important than you may think. We would've taken Jeremy, but he's taken, you aren't.. Now hold still. Oh wait, you can't do anything but!" Mike tried using his limbs, to try and attack again. But nothing happened, he couldn't move a muscle. It sent fear to his heart. What did the spirit mean by all that? The spirits all advanced towards him, coming within breathing range. Mike tried looking away from them all but everywhere he looked, one of them was there. Violet, Yellow, Golden, Burgundy and then there was 'Fritz' with the tiny black pupils, glowing brown eyes. He stared at his friends eyes with no fear, as there was only anger now. He thought that these spirits had done this to his best friend. Tortured him till he was nothing more than a red rag. The creature that was holding him, laid him down onto the cold hard ground. Stepping backwards to let the spirits through. Before he did though, Mike saw his face, or mask. It was a Marionette.  
"Thank you Nathan for keeping him in check.. Now though. It's time for us to do our thing" 'Fritz' said as he walked over to Mike's head and knelt down. "Sorry for using your friend, but it was necessary.." Fritz fell back as the spirit rose from his body, the brown leader. All the spirits turned into the same cloud he saw the Black spirit turn into. Fritz got up, holding his head.  
"Ugh. What happened, Mi-ohhhh... What the heck happened to you!" Fritz looked up to Nathan. Anger on his face. Mike didn't know that he couldn't see any of the spirits. "You did this!" He quickly jumped up and charged Nathan, he dodged causing Fritz to run into a wall. This distraction let the spirit clouds drift into Mike's body. Mike let out a scream of pain.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fritz spun to face him, a look of terror on his face.  
"MIKE!" Fritz ran over to his friend, Mike glowed a mixture of five colours before the glow faded to nothing. Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he blacked out. Fritz looked between Jeremy and Mike before coming to a conclusion that something paranormal was happening. Something beyond his mind capacity. He felt a horrible chill drift around the room once Jeremy entered but spoke nothing of it because he didn't want to worry anyone. He wished he said something about it before that happened to both Mike and Jeremy. He felt deep regret. But he knew who to blame.. He turned to the spot where Nathan was, only to find out that said Marionette had vanished and in his wake left a note. The note stated:  
 _Your concern for the two is phenomenal. But how long will that last after a near death experience? These kinds of things scar people.. Your kind. Keep your sanity or there will be horrific consequences.. Watch out for the future..  
_ Fritz read the note with anger filled eyes. _'Fuck this shit! What the hell does this even mean?'_ Fritz stuffed the note into his pocket without a second glance. He turned to Jeremy and ran over to him, picking up his limp hand and checking his pulse. Still going. Fritz sighed out of relief, he heard the ambulance sound in the distance.  
 _'Weird.. It sounds like the Toreador_ _March'_

 **EXTRA SCENE! Jeremy's Apartment.**

Jeremy was lying in his bed, the event had scarred him mentally but at least he had Sam to keep him sane. _'Speaking of Sam..'  
_ "Uh.. Hey Sam?" Jeremy thought aloud.  
 _'Yeah? What is it Jer?'_ Sam asked in Jeremy's mind.  
"Why did you kiss me on the cheek back in purgatory?" The question caught Sam off guard as he knew he couldn't tell Jeremy the true answer.  
 _'Uh...'_

 **Scene over,** **unfortunately!**

 **GODDAMNIT! That took so damn long! I'm so sorry for the lateness. But as I said before, I gave you the reasons. But I have other NEW reasons to go along with them..  
I had two Biology Tests to revise for (Got the results yesterday, I think I passed!) and then there was this Halloween event on Terraria.. Yeah. Wait.. Halloween. Shoot! Guys I might not be able to get a Halloween special out.. But I can try (Might be late, or short). The next one is one I'm doing myself, no requests. SPOILER: It's "Mangled". And no.. There probably won't be much FNaF activity, but it will be with two YouTubers (*COUGH* Nate and *COUGH* Matthew *COUGH* Have you seen the video yet?) Remember! Its about Halloween, keep that in mind!**

 **Oh and by the way.. The children haven't been murdered yet. They came from the future to get to Mike and to maybe(Nope) stop Fritz. Confusing I know.. I forgot what else I had to say about this... But! I also planted the Freddy Fazbears place in Scotland. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know! I see all these things placed in America, why not the UK? I'm from the UK just so you know, so yeah. Edinburgh.**

 **See ya later listeners!**


	4. Mangled By NateWantsToBattle - Special

**Okay everyone. It's late. NO! NOT THE ROCKS! Ow! Who the hell threw a tire?! Okay. Time for seriousness. This was late because I'd recently got into Gravity Falls and I'm thinking about making a song-shot about it with a song called deCIPHER or a song called Wolf In Sheep's Clothing** **yeah? Okay. The OTHER reason is that my sister's computer has um.. been infected. And she has to now share mine with me. Boo. It sucks. Oh and this was _supposed_ to be a Halloween special, but we all know how that turned out huh? So now it's a Special! Specials include: YouTubers going into the FNaF world. Other characters going into this world (Crossover?). Maybe some of your OCs. Would you all like that? Of course it's up to my mind what's going to to happen and what isn't. ..This may not make a lot of sense if you haven't seen the two videos that Nate posted? Huh? I didn't mention that? Okay. This fic is about the two youtubers Nate Smith and Matthew Patrick also known as NateWantsToBattle and The Game Theorists. You know the Five Nights Of Five Nights event? (Is that what it was called?) Okay.**

 **So I'm sorry, and enjoy~**

 **Nate's Pov: Matthew**

 **MatPat's Pov: Mat**

 **It's just easier for me.**

 **Song belongs to Nate, Nate belongs to Nate, Mat belongs to Mat and FNaF belongs to Scott. Humanised AU Where Nate is Marion. Hehe..**

 **Oh and I'm trying something different with this. Bare with me. The lyrics will kinda be shown differently, hope you don't mind~  
Oh and sorry if it's bad, I'm just done with it xP**

 _Short Prologue..._ (This is just for this story, heh heh!)

"Hello my name is Matthew Patrick.. I live in Los Angeles California. I-I don't know who is gonna see this- if you'll see this, but if anyone finds the-"

ZZZT

"Last night I was-"

ZZZTT

"Three and I was talking to someone and the last thing I remember I fin-"

ZZZZTTTT

"I-I think he's coming back! Please, if you find this, look for me! Matthew Patrick!"

 **"What are you doing over there?"**

"N-nothing!"

ZzZZZZTTTttTTT

"Ughh!"

 **"Can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?"**

"Let me go! L-Let me go!"

 **"You just couldn't behave.."**

"P-please l-let me gohoho... *Sob*Sob*"

 _"Mangled"  
Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria ?:? ?_

Mat sat in silence. Sitting in a pitch black room with no sight or way to communicate. Fear was flowing through his mind, he spent his time trying to figure out in anyway he could about he got into this predicament in the first place. Yet, nothing came to mind. Nothing he could remember anyway. All he could remember was going to a Halloween convention and meeting up with a popular musician. That was all, well. Except for the fact that the musician took him out for a drink. He doesn't even know how many hours have passed, it's like he's been sitting there forever, trapped in an unforgiving purgatory. The theorist mentally slapped himself for that. He couldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts, thinking that could lead him to believe that he actually was in purgatory. _'That's pretty unlikely.. I don't feel dead and the darkness must just be the pieces of cloth on my face'_ He thought, trying to reassure himself. Mat is a theorist. Giving everything he thinks of and everything he is given a second and a third thought. He plays a big part in the YouTube channel The Game Theorists, giving out believable theories to those who want them. He does an amazing job at that, but yet. He couldn't put a theory on this. Mat jumped as he heard the ringing of a phone, sounded old. _'Sounds somewhat familiar.. Hmm'_ He thought, it rung for a minute before it was picked up. Mat prayed that it wasn't the guy who brought him here. _'Shoot, forgot what his name was already!'_ He tensed when a cold hand placed itself on Mat's right shoulder and the phone be put to his ear. He listened in, hopefully someone had seen the video and decided to try and help.. But who? And why was the kidnapper letting him listen to it? Whatever the answer Mat decided to put his hopes into it.  
 **"Hello, hello? Okay listen, I have no idea where you are or how you got there. But I do know that, that guy you were seen with last night.. He's bad news. But! Some good news"** Mat started to panic, how could he have not noticed that the guy was acting strange? He was acting all suspicious. Looking out, guiding him places. _'Damnit'  
_ **"-If you're hearing this, chances are you're still alive. Look, stay calm and if you can, avoid him at all costs! Manage to hold out until morning. Please just.. Stay alive.."** And the phone-call ended there. Mat was left petrified on the chair, fearing what may occur during this night. Had a day already passed? He didn't know. How could he? The hand on his shoulder was removed as a blinding light obscured his vision, blindfold removed. He could clearly see everything in front of him and everything around. Though that doesn't mean he could run away, he was tied to the chair after all. But at least he could talk as the cloth around his mouth was removed. What he saw, shocked him. There, in front of him were six people. One of them a child, the rest adults. But there was one adult that stood out to Mat. One that sparked his memory back into action. He stared wide-eyed as the adult smirked. A light flickered above his head, showing his insanity.  
"Nate!?"

The newly named Nate nodded, giving Mat another grin. Blue streaks trailing down his face, making it look like he was crying. His eyes were all dark, like he hadn't slept in days. The others all had rosy cheeks and animal ears topped their heads. Except for the child, he was holding a balloon. They all looked familiar to Mat, yet he couldn't place where. Then it hit him. Five Nights At Freddy's Two. He was even in an exact replica of the restaurant from what he could see. _'No, no no no! This isn't real, it can't be'_ Nate advanced towards Mat. Mat looked away from him, afraid of what he might do. Nate came up to Mat and released him of his binds. Mat instantly lept off of his seat and backed away from them all, he took note that all of these people looked like the ones in the missing persons reports. All of their eyes looked dead inside, withered. Mangled and messed with. He must have tortured these poor souls into submission. _'I can't let what happened to them, happen to me'_ The Mangle person raced up to Mat with an inhuman speed, a wide grin stretched across her face, fangs coming from the sides of her mouth.  
 **"We're back!"** Mat moved further away from the person, deciding to call her Mangle from now on. His heart was pounding in his chest, how could this happen? He could feel the dark atmosphere of the place turn into one of fear. Nate snapped his fingers and the Toy Chica person moved up next to Mangle.  
 **"Revamped!"** Mat couldn't take this anymore, as none of it made any sense whatsoever. He could feel the terror seep unwanted into his mind. Mat couldn't take it anymore as he bolted out of the office and into Party Room 1. He took a seat at one of the tables to catch some much needed breath. The atmosphere got even more tense as he didn't know what could happen to him now. He had to last until Six Am to make it out. So if that's the case then it must be around Twelve Am. But he wasn't so sure as he didn't have his watch with him. _'Of all days..'_  
"How? How? HOW?! How could I have trusted him! ..Because we're friends. We did streams together. I thought he was trustworthy. Obviously not. I have to find a way out and warn people, as much as it pains me to do so.. I can't let him 'revamp' other people too. I can't let him change other people into puppets!" He stood up from his seat, newfound determination crawling into his mind. Trying to draw away some of the fear, but failing to do so. His head turned to the entrance when he heard footsteps. He gulped as a figure came into view. It was Nate. He didn't look happy.  
 **"The madness never ends"** Mat and Nate stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Mat turned away from him. _'Can madness ever end?'_ He turned back to the madman only to find the balloon child in his place. The child's face was clouded with nothing but feign happiness as he held his sign and balloon. Mat felt sorry for the child, kidnapped and mentally tortured at such a young age.  
 **"We're not, alone"** Mat paled as a burgundy coloured fox came up next to him. ( **AN: Like a real fox, animal. Not anthropomorphic or whatever)** _'I guess he doesn't have a Foxy person, yet..'_ The Balloon Boy pointed to Mat, as the fox got the message to attack.  
 **"This time we've brought some friends"** Mat ran as the fox began to give chase, he was closing in fast so Mat had to think fast. _'What kind of friend is this?'_ He turned a corner, thinking that maybe the fox will skid to the end of the hall and hit the wall. His plan was spot on. He grinned once he heard a thud coming from the wall he just passed. He slowed to a walk as he looked at his surroundings. Party Room 3. _'Why do I end up in the party rooms? Wait. How did I know this was Party Room 3? Did he tamper with my memories?'_ The thought sent shudders throughout his body. _'I need out'_ He moved to the entrance of the room, looking right and left before taking a step out. But stopped dead when a chilling voice came from behind him.  
 **"No doors"** Mat turned to the owner of the voice. _'Nate..'_ Nate was holding a Mangle mask. Mat stepped away from him, slowly backing out the door. Nate turned to look at him, a solemn look on his face. Mat realized what that look meant. No way out. No doors. _'Oh no'  
_ **"No Hope"** He threw the mask to the ground and kept his gaze on Mat. They both stared at each, one in despair the other in annoyance. _'Time to finally begin'_ Nate broke the gaze by taking more steps towards Mat, Mat responded by taking more steps back. Hope almost completely gone. Mat stood still on his spot when he felt arms wrap around his own. _'No no no no'_ Nate chuckled and drew closer, the withered people held onto him tighter as he struggled. He dropped his head, seemingly defeated.  
 **"But you keep coming back"** Nate leaned towards Mat and lifted his face to face him, Mat pondered his words. _'Keep coming back? Well I did keep bumping into him at the.. Oh. Or I may be getting a little ahead of myself here'_ Nate took out some Golden Bear ears from behind them, at the sight of them, Mat snapped out of his thoughts. Eyes widening in what he was going to turn him into. _'Golden Freddy...'_  
 **" _But if this is what you want.._ Then you can be just like us!" **Nate placed the ears onto Mat's head. Mat instantly felt pain seep into his mind.  
"AHHH! W-what.. Is this?!" Images. That's all Mat could see, memories. Fake. _'Why am I seeing these things..?'_

The humans turned puppets let go of Mat and he fell to the ground. Nate snapped his fingers and they disappeared without a trace, he stared at the man clutching his head on the ground. The ears merging with said head. He grinned, this was exactly how he'd wanted it to go. His new victim being accepted to be the new owner of the ears. Mat should be grateful, not everyone gets to experience the joy of creation. He's giving them gifts. Yet, he always gets the same reactions. _'Pity. But even though to them it's not fair.. It's actually a win-win!'_ Nate chuckled and bent down next to Mat, he placed his hand on his head. _'It won't take long'_ Mat let go of his head once the ears finished merging. He'd felt his own ears fade to nothing as the new ones took their place. He looked up to Nate, who was standing there with a satisfied smile on his face. It sickened Mat, knowing that Nate was enjoying this. The pain soon faded and the images stopped appearing. He could barely decipher what was going on or where he was. But he could remember the phone call. 'Avoid him at all costs' _'Time to avoid.. him'_ Mat pushed him away, Nate scowled but Mat didn't pay attention as he was already up and running. Running to where, he didn't know. He just had to keep his sanity until six am. Hopefully.  
"I can barely focus.. _It's me._ Oh no" He skidded to a stop as a white haired female took her place in his running path. Golden eyes staring intently at his brownish blue.  
 **"It's what we're made to do, you act like we're to blame"** Mangle gave him a look of hurt. _'Was.. I acting like that?'_ He shook his head, stepping back. He felt a hand tug at his shirt, he turned around and spotted the balloon kid. He immediately felt regret, hurting a poor child. Making them feel like nothing more than puppets inside a life or death game.  
 **"Wear a mask to hide yourself when really it makes us the same"** Mat turned to the stage where the blue haired bunny adult stepped down, the Toy Bonnie adult. He stared at Mat with a dense glare. But Mat never noticed as he was desperately trying to remove the grip the balloon child had on his shirt. _'There's no mask. I'm not hiding. I'm not delusional..'_ He gave up when he heard light footsteps come from behind. His collar was grabbed and tugged at. He turned to see a brown haired male with a black top hat. The Toy Freddy adult. Freddy poked one of his furry ears, pulling at it a little bit, Mat hissed.  
"What was that for?" Mat scowled when he pulled it again, he went to punch Freddy but stopped when he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. Bonnie.  
 **"A couple hours but it's feelin' like days"** Freddy let go of his collar and Bonnie pulled Mat's arm back, causing him to fall to the floor. Writhing in pain as the images started to return. Images of pure torture, playing over and over in his mind. Mangle: A sarcastic female who was Nate's good friend at one point, cut countless times, creating scars around her body. Leaving her Mangled. Bonnie: A peppy male who just wanted to meet one of his favourite YouTubers. He was forced to listen to the same song countless times, replayed, remixed and remade. Never-ending as that was the only thing he could do, listen. Kiddie songs playing through his mind at every point in the day, not a minutes break. Leaving him broken. Freddy: A serious male who stumbled upon Nate by chance. Though he never had a chance. He was made to try and protect fake children who were too late to be saved. Forced into learning how to have the best kind of singing voice. The practice never stopping. Leaving him with a broken mind and voice. Chica: A female glutton who asked Nate out on a date, not knowing that he already had a girlfriend. She payed the price by having no food for five days. Tied up in a room with nothing to do. Balloon Boy: A cheerful young lad who'd lost his way, he was found by the wrong person. He was forced to live in an environment where only balloons resided, he could only breathe in helium. They all went through the same night Mat was going through. His being the worst by far. They felt for him, though it's hard for them to feel anything these days. Mat struggled to retain reality and sanity as the images faded to nothing. Now he felt for these poor souls, taken from their lives. And he was becoming one of them, but what was he becoming? He'd already seen the group of toys.. So, was he the beginning of the withered? _'Why does this have to happen to me? To them? It's not right'_ The toy Chica person knelt down next to Mat, placing a hand on his head.  
 **"** **Now you're runnin' out of power"** The others came and knelt down next to him too. _'Power? Power over my situation..?'_ He stared up at them all, his golden ears twitching.  
 **"** **Leave you mangled and winding away"** Nate stepped into the picture and ushered them all to leave, they left without a second thought. Mat and Nate stared at each other, Mat in spite. Nate in glee.  
"You monster.." Mat spat before his vision became blurry. A glint came from Nate's eye as Mat passed out.

Mat awoke to find himself in the office. Mask next to him, flashlight on desk. He was hit with a wave of déjà vu. _'I'm playing his game now aren't I?'_  
"I'm playing Five Nights At Freddy's Two. Of all the games I could play. Does this mean that if I lose, I lose my sanity and free will? Damn" It took Mat a minute to remember the game mechanics, but by that time the Mangle person was already hanging down from the ceiling in the doorway. It was like the fifth night on the job, only now its real life and he's facing real people and feral animals. As he picked up the flashlight he heard a voice. Mangle's voice.  
 **"Step one** : **Check lights"** Mat face-palmed and checked the two vent lights, in the vent was the Bonnie adult. He pulled the mask onto his head, Bonnie came out and took one look at him. Nodding, he left. That left Mat confused. He'd nodded. Was it symbolizing that he had effectively saved himself from his unholy demise? _'Doesn't matter. I need to-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by laughter in the halls and a voice deeper than Mangle's. Freddy's voice.  
 **"And empty out the halls"** Mat pulled off the mask and flashed his flashlight at Freddy.  
"I can only deal with so much at once!" He shouted as he kept flashing. He'd forgotten about the damned music box. Music began to play throughout the restaurant, startling Mat. "Oh no" Mat, in panic, dropped the flashlight and picked up the tablet in a second, a second too late. _'What is this? The secret eighth night? Or twenty-twenty? Both more like..'_ He banged his head on the desk in frustration. Taking a quick glance at the right vent. Bonnie was poking his head out and looking at Mat with sympathetic eyes.  
 **"Did you, hear that?"** Mat was about to answer but Bonnie put a finger to his lips, telling him to shush. Mat sat there, arms crossed waiting for the sound that Bonnie was mentioning. The sound came in a series of banging. Ranging from quiet to loud. Quiet being the more dominant. Mat shined the flashlight down the hall, leaving Bonnie to sit in the vent. The flash emanated a dark shadow, getting closer to Mat by the second. He kept flashing, but it kept coming. Bonnie said some incoherent words, rhyming and as if actual music were playing to go along with them. Song lyrics that sent Mat spiraling into a pit of nostalgia. Though he could not understand the words, he understood the tune of how they joined. It was one of Nate's other songs. One that Nate personally played to him in Acoustic version, No More. _'Why? Why must you bring that up?'_ Then Mat remembered what Nate had done to this person, mentally tortured him by making him listen to the exact same songs over and over. It would have been okay for a while, but later on it would've drove any sane person _insane._ Mat couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even now. After a good amount of time the lyrics are still printed in his mind. As clear as day. Playing over and over, disrupting his every thought. _'Wait.. How do I know that!'_ Mat stared at Bonnie as if transfixed. He could hear the song playing, and it wasn't the one coming from the unwound music box either. He shook his head and turned to the hallway, the banging had gotten louder during that time and the 'creature' had gotten too close. Bonnie got out from the vent and snuck behind Mat. He whispered in his ear.  
 **"There's banging in the walls"** Mat jumped six feet into the air and back down again. (Figure of speech) He turned and glared at Bonnie, Bonnie cringed and quickly shuffled away from him before bolting into the vent. Loud shuffling noises could be heard from it. Mat stood there, a confused look on his face. Sure he'd given Bonnie a harsh glare but wasn't that a rather over-reactive response? Or was Bonnie right in doing that because of how insane Mat looked with his hollow eyes? Mat shook off the thoughts and turned back to the hallway to see Nate leaning against the wall, a top hat in his hands.  
 **"Enjoy your, new job"** Nate turned to Mat, a friendly smile on his face. Eyes glinting with delight. His plan was working, it was now in full swing. He was ready to bump things up a notch. An unwanted smile crept onto Mat's face as he stared at the navy blue hat. It was as though he was drawn to it, he could feel himself be dragged in. He slowly walked towards Nate, eyes hazy and hollow. He had no control, Mat tried telling himself to stop. But no words left his mouth, his pleas going unheard. He knew what Nate meant. He'd been caught and this was most likely the last thing he'd have that even came close to a job. In the end he let himself become a slave to the power of the item. It was calling him, the ears forcing him to answer the call. Nate watched as Mat came to him, head down. Awaiting his reward, his punishment more like. Nate almost felt sorry for his friend, almost. He's giving him the best position he can get, he was to be up in the ranks with him. The item he wields contains almost as much power as he himself has. It's just too bad that Matthew didn't know that. _'He'll thank me once this is all over. He'll be able to bring more people in with me and create the place that many people will love.. So much time and effort. My songs will play, the band will play. **Is this what you really want!?** Of course it is. You wouldn't understand'_ Nate isn't whole. No. He wasn't born like this, he was made like this. He'd taken over before the other side could counteract, he lets the other side out every now and again but that's just so people won't get suspicious. He's the insane part. The sane being locked up deep inside. Sane Nate had received an offer for this and he graciously took it, not knowing the consequences. He'd received an offer to become the owner of this abandoned restaurant for free. But that wasn't the trigger. What was inside was the trigger, FNaF merchandise and relics is what triggered him. The insane side took over and stole the Marionette's role. He gained control of the place and of Nate. He was in his element, and he wanted his good friend Matthew in on it. Wanted him in on the power.  
 **"Cause it might be your last"** He patted Matthew on the head before placing the hat on it. Mat instantly regained his senses and fell to the floor as more images crept unwillingly into his mind. Images of a Sane Nate and an abandoned restaurant.  
"AHH! WHY?!" Mat whined as the images burned and the new information throwing old information away. "Ughh..." Mat slowly rose to his feet. Holding his head in his hands as a nauseous feeling wandered in, he felt like throwing up right there and then. But nothing came as he hadn't actually eaten anything in a while. _'I'll probably eat some sweets when I get back.. If I get back'_ He sighed and turned to walk away from Nate, not noticing the disheartened look on his ex-friend's face. He walked out of the office, not looking back. He heard a snap of someone's fingers and the next thing he knew, he was facing Nate back in the office. Hands tied behind his back.  
"How? How did this even-? You know what... Never mind" Figures emerged from Nate's back, all the toys. Mat sighed from his nose, this was all getting to him.  
 **"If you find it's six am, we'll see you tomorr-oh-ohhh~!"** Nate sang the last part mockingly and on the inside, Mat fumed. If he managed to make it out with his sanity, he'll just be sent back?  
"Not. Fair!" His eyes glowed a golden colour. Nate took a step back, as did all the toys. This was new to him. Normally, the person would find out how to do something somewhat like that _after_ this was all over. But somehow Matthew had found out how to this beforehand. _'Interesting..'_ Nate thought before he was teleported to another part of the restaurant. The toys stood there, speechless.

Mat fell onto his hands and knees, panting. Whatever he did, had taken a lot out of him. _'Did I.. Just teleport Nate..?'_ He looked up at the toys, who were just looking at each other in complete confusion. They all looked lost, until the Balloon Boy nodded and walked up to Mat. A confident smile on his face, he held out his hand. The other toys followed suit, all lending a hand to Mat. All but Mangle. Mangle just stood there, arms crossed, an angered look on her face. Mat stared at the helping hands, not sure on what to do. Take one and trust them. Or leave them and run. He decided on the former, he took Freddy's hand. He yanked him up and brought him into the group. They formed a circle around him. He looked at each of them before deciding that he should have just ran. Mangle grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him close to herself. She growled into his ear.  
 **"It's what we're made to do"** Mat didn't have time to talk back as he was shoved into Bonnie, who looked as though he was about to murder someone. This scared Mat immensely as he though Bonnie wasn't capable of such a look of anger and anguish. He tried to look away but Bonnie had him where he could do nothing but stare.  
 **"You act like we're to blame!"** Bonnie spat it at him as though he was to blame. Which in a way, he was. He had thought of leaving whilst leaving them behind. He couldn't help but feel bad. He slumped to the floor on his knees, looking down at the ground. If you were to see his eyes all you would be able to see would be be the blue taking over the brown, cloudiness would be the next thing that would meet your eyes as information and memories pushed everything else away. And there was no way Mat could stop it.  
 **"Wear a mask to hide yourself"** Growled Freddy from behind Mat, he wanted to yank him up. Drag him to his master and make him suffer in a way that they all did. Or will the new guy get special treatment just because he's Game Theory. _'He thinks he's so special.. Just because he was chosen to stand along Master doesn't make him any less than us. He was brought here, he's hurt my allies. He needs to pay'_ Freddy thought as Mat began to rise. He rose to his feet slowly and clumsily, he could see his 'mask' slowly drop off to show off the other side. Freddy couldn't take it, so he shoved Mat back down to the floor, he landed with a thud. A scowl came onto his face within a second, though Mat never commanded it. He lept to his feet and shoved Freddy back, the toys stood with unreadable looks on each of their faces. A whimper came from Balloon Boy as he saw his father figure fall to the ground. Chica gasped, for she didn't know what would happen to the new guy after this. And the fact that she favoured Freddy, a little crush as you will. Bonnie gave an intense glare to Mat who ignored him. Mangle blinked rapidly, not processing the whole situation properly. Mat stood with his hands covering his mouth. He came back to his senses after seeing Freddy on the ground looking downright pissed. Mat had two choices: Face the storm or run. With the looks he's been getting, he ran. He heard several shouts, but he still ran. Ran all the way to the Prize Corner. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years, with it looking all dusty and dark. The only bright, non-dusty thing was the Box. The brightly coloured Box. He heard another shout, closer this time. He looked frantically for a hiding spot but found none, other than the box that is. _'Guess I have no other choice..'_ He looked around for the toys. He didn't want them to know that he's going to be hiding in one of the most obvious spots someone could ever hide in. He slid the box open and slipped in, closing it as carefully as he could afterwards. The inside surprised him because it was larger and lighter than the dull insides of the restaurant. In here it was like the Tardis. A whole different building. A desk sat near the leather couch. A jar sat on the table, something inside it glowed and warped the atmosphere around it. It seemed to draw Mat in, despite all the other weird and wonderful objects around the room. Such as an acoustic guitar, bass guitar and many other instruments. The whole room seemed dark, black. Even though the lights illuminated the room to show all of its contents. Pictures littered the walls, X's scored out on some O's on others. _'Targets..'_ Mat shook his head to shake off the thoughts and wandered over to the jar, picking it up he found that it was heavier than first thought. But that didn't matter to Mat, what mattered was what was in the jar. It was like nothing Mat had ever seen. **_'Sanity'_** Mat looked around the room. He swore he'd just heard a voice, a voice that sounded similar to his own. But how? He placed the jar back onto the table, whatever was in there must have gotten into his head.. Or he was just about to lose the plot.  
"I can't take this anymore! How can this even be real?! I feel like my sanity is slipping from my grasp! How can I stay sane when- When-" Mat froze when he heard a voice come from the entrance to this place. With quick reflexes he ran into the darkest corner of the room, just dark enough to hide his quivering form. A place where the light didn't illuminate, just darkened it further.  
 **"When really it makes us the same"** Mat slowly turned to seek the culprit. The culprit emerged from the shadows a smirk on his tear-streaked face. Nate. Nate slowly walked over to the jar on the table, eyeing it with manic eyes. He picked it up without being the slightest bit careful. The jar shook in his grasp, why it did Mat didn't know. Yet he could feel fear pour off of it in waves. Nate opened it up and pulled out it's contents. Mat couldn't get a clear picture from where he was standing but it sort of looked like a person, to some extent. Before Mat could question him, Nate was speaking to it.  
 **"A couple hours but it's feelin' like days"** Mat slowly approached Nate, making sure that he could not see him. Or hear him. He came to the point where he could see the object, what it was made him almost gasp. Thankfully though, he covered his mouth to stop it. It was a mini-Nate.  
"Nate- should I even call you that? What- what makes us the same _and_ why are you speaking to that..?" Nate turned to look at Mat. He knew that he was here, he'd heard his voice. But he didn't care. This was just another part of his plan, his well executed plan to add the theorist to his team. Nate shook his head deciding not answer, instead he started throwing mini-Nate up and down in his hand. Taunting the little guy. He's in his power, the little guy can't escape unless he agrees to finally give it up. Which, mind you, might never happen. Mat, from behind him became agitated. He was ignoring his question and throwing the poor fella up and down, who would do that? _'Nate, obviously..'_ He tapped Nate on the shoulder, he looked around.  
"What is your problem! ..What.. i..s...- h..uh?" Mat collapsed to the floor, feeling a rush of weakness enter his body. Rendering his physical state useless. Nate caught the mini-Nate in his palm and shoved him back into the jar to take a closer look at his soon to be partner.  
 **"Now you're runnin' out of power"** Nate looked down at Mat, who is struggling to get up, feeling a rush of accomplishment. Entering his box had only sped up the process, as intended. His speech patterns are now irregular and slow meaning that he's entering the final faze. He just needs to give up, he's running out of his own power and isn't giving up. Which needs to stop, he needs to get rid of that power but keep a little spark of it to keep the theorist's personality. Just as he took a bit of his sane side's spark.  
"W...h..y...?" Mat spoke out as he gave up on trying to sit up, falling onto his back. Nate knelt down next to the fallen broken theorist feeling strangely protective. He placed his hand on his head as if to assure him of his untimely fate. A sort of rebirth, sort of. _'Because..'  
_ **"Leave you mangled and winding away"** Mat tried to protest to Nate's action but he found that he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to speak but Nate covered it with his hand to silence him before he could utter a word. Behind them the jar rattled on the table violently. The being inside bashing against the glass trying to escape. To save his dear friend before he turned. Before Nate took him away for the final test.. Just as the toys did before him. All the poor innocent souls. Nate turned to it and growled, casting it away with a flick of his wrist. Satisfied that it was gone he turned back to his partner, who was struggling to keep his dreary eyes open. Matthew gave in to it, falling asleep seconds later. Nate smiled. It's time..  
Mat just lay unconscious with an unsettled smile on his face.

Mat awoke to a room filled with colour. Streamers hanging from the walls, posters of two animatronics hung on the windows and kids littered the place. They were everywhere! He shook his head, thinking that maybe.. Just maybe this was a dream. But no. It was all real, well it was to him. Everything felt as real as himself, looked as real as anything can. The smell of pizza and grease was overwhelming so that was real, or was it? It could have all been a hallucination. Even though it didn't seem like one. Mat shook his head and looked down, but instead of his usual body. He was in a child's. _'What the?'_ As if acting on impulse Mat's hands rushed to his head, feeling for his ears. He found nothing but his original ones. _'What is going on?'_ He turned to the stage at the far end of the building. He saw two towering animatronics on the stage singing a happy tune which blasted through the restaurant. But Mat didn't care about the music, he couldn't hear it as the fear kept it at bay. New found fear, fear he's never had. He shuffled away, trying to get farther from it. It wasn't him taking out the action, it was as if it was a natural instinct. He continued shuffling away until his back met a rather bulky object. He slowly turned his head around, only to meet with a bunch of towering teenagers. Mat gulped and scrambled to get away, but he didn't get very far as the oldest grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and lifted him up.  
"Pshh, what a little coward! Hey you guys wanna have a little fun with this dude?" The oldest in the Foxy mask spoke to his three goons. Mat struggled to get free, his actions well beyond his control, his new mind taking over.  
"Yeah sure. But what are we gonna do with the little guy?" The youngest in the Bonnie mask chuckled. Poking at Mat's chest as if he was nothing more than a toy.  
"I know! We're gonna let him _kiss_ his favourite animatronic! Hahaha..." The one in the Freddy mask spoke. Mat, after processing what was about to happen, started to struggle helplessly.  
"That's a great idea! Because look at the little squirt! He's being the little coward that he is and struggling after hearing it! Haha!" The Chica masked teen laughed, barely holding it in. The others nodded in agreement, the Foxy teen smirked as he dragged Mat across the floor heading towards their destination. The others followed them smirking and laughing at Mat trying to get away. Muttering comments like 'Look at him!' 'Do you think that this may be wrong?' 'No' 'Okay' This unnerved Mat, this shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't even be in this mess, he shouldn't be feeling the burn from the mockingly colourful carpet. Shouldn't be seeing the blinding bright lights dotted around the restaurant. Shouldn't be the kid he is now.  
"Please let me go.. I don't even know what's going on anymore!" Mat shouted to the teens, though his pleading went unheard to the teens' ears. He sighed and tried one last time to be heard. "I'm not kidding! Let me go! I need to get back to Game Theory! I need to research.. I-I-I need to.." The Foxy teen that was dragging him looked own at him and pulled a sly one.  
"Game who?" This got Mat shedding a couple of tears. Almost everywhere he went, he's met with a loyal theorist.. Yet this teen didn't seem to know who or what Game Theory is. Mat let out a growl of frustration, he needed to get info.  
"I'M GAME THEORY!" The teens stopped and stared at Mat. Many other people did too, some chuckling, some shaking their heads. Mat felt terrible. Did anyone here know? Was he even Game Theory anymore? Was his old self somehow erased and this is all he was now?  
"I'm getting sick of this kid, lets just get this over with" The youngest in the Bonnie mask roughly said. His voice taking a turn for the worst, darkness clouded it and it glitched as though he was a robot.  
"Agreed" The oldest one said with the same scratchy voice. His grip on Mat's shirt tightened and he roughly pulled Mat towards him. Mat choked and coughed, it left him gasping for air. The teen laughed and started dragging him along again, this time rougher so that it hurt. The others followed closely, kicking Mat every once and awhile.  
By the time they got to the stage, Mat was bruised and beaten. The trip had taken forever and it left him feeling broken and abused. Left him wanting it to end. The Foxy teen let his shirt collar go, Mat slumped to the ground, blood trailed down his mouth.  
"Time for the grand Finale... Ready boys?" Foxy mask said, eyes glinting. The teens nodded and they each grabbed one of Mat's limbs. Lifting him up to the Black Fredbear animatronic's mouth. It opened up, allowing him entrance. They all pushed him inside, Mat's senses kicked in and he started struggling again. Struggling proved to be useless as Mat felt the dagger teeth seep into his flesh. he screamed out in terror and pain.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! *cough* ANYONE!" Then it was all over. Mat lay in the bear's mouth, un-moving. The restaurant faded to black as everything restarted.  
Mat awoke to a room filled with colour. Streamers hanging from the walls, posters of two animatronics hung on the windows and kids littered the place. _'Wait a minute..'  
_ "OH NO!"

 _...Two weeks later..._

Jake, a new victim to torture ran through the somewhat abandoned restaurant with adrenaline rushing through his system. He ran into one of the party rooms panting like crazy. The Foxy ears on his head where only making matters worse as all he could see in his vision was black and white. He looked around the place, scanning his surroundings. He sighed and went to sit on one of the seats. One of his ears twitched as he felt a presence behind him. He turned slowly to see a golden haired adult wearing a fancy golden tuxedo with a navy blue bow-tie and top hat to match. The golden ears only added to his shine. Everything about the man shouted trouble, especially the piercing blue eyes that just spelt out his doom.  
 **"It's what we're made to do"** Jake screamed and ran out of the room, not bothering to look back. He ran into the opposite party room only to be met with another insane being. One with tear tracks down his face. Darkened black eyes with a pitch black suit making him much more ominous. Jake backed up into a wall, shaking more than a leaf in the wind.  
"S-stay back! I'm warning you!" He shouted with fear coating every word thickly. The man chuckled and took a step closer to Jake.  
 **"You act like we're to blame"** The man snapped his fingers and two figures appeared in the room. One clad in blue and white clothing and the other in light and lighter brown. They reminded Jake of the toy animatronics that used to reside here as performers. _'Hold on..'_ He pointed an accusing finger at the man in black.  
"You're insane to think that I'll be like you in any way! I'm not being a Foxy!" The adults in Blue and Brown stepped towards Jake as he tried to find any way out of this. He couldn't, there was none. The two people took a hold of his arms and pinned them to his sides. He struggled against their hold but he remained still as their grip was like iron. The golden clothed man from before appeared next to the man in black and they grinned at each other before shouting in unison.  
 **"** **Wear a mask to hide yourself!"** Golden guy reached into his pocket and brought a mask out, how he did Jake didn't exactly know. It defies all the laws of physics. He threw it to the ground and stomped on it till it was nothing more than broken pieces of plastic on the ground. The man in black responded by saying:  
 **"When really it makes us the same!"** Jake screamed as the man in black picked up a shard of plastic and threw it as his face, it flew into his eye. He screamed as the the adults in Brown and Blue let him drop to the floor, blood pooling out of his right eye as he covered it with his right hand. He sobbed quietly as an eye-patch was tossed his way. It landed on the ground next to him, and he looked at it like it was poison. Before falling into temptation and pulling it over his slit eye. The shard disappearing soon after and the blood still streaming down. Tears streamed down the other.  
"Why..?" He weakly said as he felt like falling into unconsciousness. The one in black came over to him and knelt down in front of him. Placing his palm upon his head. Just by that simple gesture, he's learned of their names. Golden guy was Matthew and the man in Black was Nate. Game Theory and NateWantsToBattle. He gasped and rose to his feet, Nate doing the same soon after. Matthew walked over to the two of them holding out a fluffy tail. Jake shook as he felt Matthew apply it to his rear. The pain swept through him in waves, it hurt him like hell. Hurt like nothing ever has before. Nate slashed off Jake's right hand with a Cutting Knife. Jake screamed in agony as Matthew applied a hook to that hand. Blood went all over the three of them, Jake fell to the floor. Falling into a puddle of his own blood. Nodding, Nate and Matthew knelt down next to him and placed their hands onto his head. They spoke together.  
 **"A couple hours but it's feelin' like days"** Jake panted and wheezed as the pain in his rear, eye and hand was excruciating. It was too much for him to handle, he felt his vision become blurry and dark. But something was keeping him from falling inside the black. Nate chuckled and whispered into his ear.  
 **"Now you're runnin' out of power"** Jake felt the dark take over his mind. Felt the new information bury itself deep into his core. His memories fading, all that he's ever known disappear before his very eyes. Matthew came close to his other ear, whispering his say as well.  
 **"Leave you mangled and winding away"** And just like that, Jake felt his world disappear into a sea of black. But not before hearing Matthew and Nate **laugh** darkly and victoriously.

 **AND THAT'S THAT EVERYONE! No. This isn't the end xD But did you enjoy? Kk! I also changed the summary AGAIN! To make it seem more interesting~  
Don't forget to leave Review and a Request! (I don't normally ask that of people.. But uh. It's motivating okay?)  
Next time: Sweet Dreams By Aviators as requested by ****The hazel-eyed bookworm. It was either that or Break My Mind. I like both but I got a story already in mind for Sweet Dreams and none for Break My Mind.**

 **Forgot to mention. For those who've read Abandoned Pizzeria, it's being put on hold for awhile. I need to clean it before I continue it, and I need my motivation for it back. As for this story, updates may be slow from now on. I'm planning to work on two stories at once to keep my inspiration up.**

 **Thanks for reading, Listeners!**


End file.
